Lann The Wise
by MadVulcanus
Summary: Lann Lannister, first born son of Joanna and Tywin Lannister. Named after Lann the Clever, makes a name for himself using his charm, wise and sharp mind on changing the events of the future in Westeros and everyone in it. Protecting the ones he love above everything else. No one, nothing, could stop the mighty roar of this lion. (Probably a bit AU)
1. Arrival

**A/N: Lann Lannister will look like River Phoenix with green eyes.**

**Also its my first time writing, so go easy on me. I always thought that Lyanna and Elia both deserved better and I'm still confused, who should have a better ending.**

_Words in italic - are flashbacks_

Normal stuff like this - are just normal

"Stuff like this" - are the stuff they are saying

Okay, ya know the drill. Let's get it on!

* * *

**Arrival**

Lann has been standing in front of the sea, hands behind his back, reminiscing on those days he yearned to have back. It's times like these that he misses Oberyn and Elia. Feeling the weight of responsibilities on his shoulder. Oberyn, wherever he is in his travels, enjoying his freedom. Elia, married to the crowned prince, Rhaegar Targaryen.

_He remembers walking around Dorne, looking at Elia and feeling so happy at making her laugh. She laughs at the silliest things. Honestly it was a lame joke, but she would always give him that tender look. Thats what he liked about her, that he could always make her smile._

_If Oberyn was out here with them, he would roll his eyes and say something like "I would laugh but I'd only ruin your date." But it was never a date, it was just two friends, spending their free time together by walking around... fuck, it did always seem like it was a date to Lann_.

Behind him, someone cleared their throat "m'lord, the Starks are bound to arrive in just a few moments." He turned to meet the servant and he nodded "yes, thank you. I will meet them once they arrive."

The servant bowed and heads off to wherever he was needed, for there was to be a feast tonight, for the arrival of the Starks. Also Lann's betrothal to lady Lyanna might be the real reason for a feast.

He sighed 'oh father', at one and twenty did his father only think of finding him his own betrothed and on the time where he is running out of options. Maybe if he accepted the offer of Elia's mother for a betrothal, Lann would have been married now, with children running around the castle. "and happy..." he mumbled.

Lann respected his father, but most of his decisions were questionable to him. Ever since their mother died, his father has been as tough as the rocks that surround the castle. What a grave insult Lady Martell would have felt at that moment, his mother would be so disappointed. He felt like Lady Martell and his mother planned it before his mother died, for a Martell and a Lannister to be bound by marriage. But he always thought that, if it were not meant for you then it was not. But if it we're, there will come a time where it will come back to you.

He shook his head then started walking towards the gates of Casterly Rock to meet the Starks where he sees his father, Jamie, Cersei, Tyrion, and the guards all waiting for them to arrive. Lann smiles at his siblings, passing by every one of them to stand beside his father. Ruffled Tyrion's hair, kissed Cersei's forehead, playfully punched Jamie's chest, then he nodded his head towards his father's direction. With Lann as the first born, Jamie and Cersei received much guidance from their most adored brother and Tyrion received much love from his family.

Lann talked his father out from ever freezing out Tyrion from the family, because he believed that family is everything to them. That if his father loved mother, he would not leave out what was part of her and Tyrion was a big part of her, whether he was a dwarf or not. Mother chose to have him, so it was their responsibility to fill up the love lost from losing our mother.

Cersei, she first saw him as a monster for supposedly 'killing' their mother but that was where Lann stepped in.

(_The Day of Joanna Lannister's Funeral)_

_Lann entered the quarters of his little sister to see her lying on her bed, curled up, crying. He quietly walked towards the bed and slowly lied down behind her to wrap his arm around Cersei and she relaxed upon feeling his big brother's arms around her. "Cersei, you know i love you, right baby sister?" She nods "and even though mother left us, you'll get all the love you need from father, Jamie, and even little Tyrion." _

_She turned around to face him "He is not my brother! He's a monster, he killed mother. Now I'll never get to see mother again"_

_He crumbled inside, because he knows that they understood that it wasn't little Tyrion's fault. They just lost so much from losing their mother. And felt so much of that hurt, his family was the love of his life. So instead, he kissed Cersei's forehead. "It is not his fault Cersei. Mother took care of Tyrion, she cared for him, and she chose to keep him even though she was hurting in the process of birthing him. And most importantly, she loved him. Like how she loved each one of us." _

_Cersei's eyes are closed but he knows that she's listening. So he wipes her tears then keeps his palm against her cheek. "And since mother is not with us, we should be the one to give Tyrion that love, to care for him, to adore him. It's what mother would have done." He rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "Do you think mother would be proud of us if we just left Tyrion by himself?" She shook her head and she Now looked him in the eye. "Tyrion is our baby brother, and we are the ones to be guiding him to be great. Like how I watched out for you and Jaime" he rained kisses all over her face. "Look how you grew up. You're as beautiful and as graceful as mother. I know you would grow up to be kind as well. And I have never been this proud of you." She giggles, then wraps her arm around his neck to hug him tight. "I love you Lann and I'll love Tyrion too. I'll give him so much love that he'll be such a chubby babe" she grinned through her tear stained cheek. Then they heard the door creek, Lann felt someone lie on his other side. "I'll love him too." It was Jaime. Then Cersei talked back. "Well I'll love him more than you'll love him." And then the quarrel starts, and he just chuckled at his little twins. Just like always._

* * *

'It is my responsibility'

Lann heard the horses and the carriages. Looking up he gives his most charming smile to their visitor's. The first one he recognizes is the oldest man with the Stark looking features, riding his horse. He halted his horse and straddled out of it. Once every men entered the gates, they follow after him, stepping out of their horses. The man walked towards the Lannister's and Tywin follows to meet him.

"Lord Lannister" Rickard Stark said, offering his hand. The carriage opened and Out stepped a boy and, to Lann's guess, Lyanna step out from it. They walked towards their father, only to stop behind lord Stark

"Lord Stark" Tywin shook his hand. "These are my children. Jaime, Cersei, Tyrion, and of course Lann" Jamie and Tyrion nodded their head and smile while Cersei curtseyed like a proper lady.

Lann took a step towards them to greet them personally. "Lann Lannister, a pleasure to meet you Lord Stark" he said, nodding his head in greeting, flashing the Starks his brilliant smile.

Rickard nodded his head while inspecting Lann, after a while he then decided to finally introduce his children, the only ones to be with him. "These are Benjen and Lyanna"

Lann and Lyanna looked at each other, but Lann noticed Benjen nudge his sister on the arm while she nudged back so he smiled at the siblings antics. He walked towards his betrothed, stopping in front of her. Politely, he took her hand in his to kiss the back of her hand in greeting, "lady Lyanna, its nice to finally meet you my lady. What they have been telling me is true, you are as beautiful as the moon shining bright in the night and as eye catching as the sun that rises up first thing in the light" He flashed her his most dazzling smile.

Lyanna blushed from her neck to her cheek, and it was as clear as day due to her pale skin.

Benjen looked at his sister in disbelief, and he is conflicted. Should he be shocked by her reaction or should he be laughing. All his life, he knew Lyanna was not one for sweet words. But this Lann Lannister, Benjen thinks Lann could just take his sister's heart by storm. He's got the charm. He obviously was not a boy, ready to boast his riches, like what his sister was afraid of. He seemed to be a respectable man, fit for his house.

Behind Lann were his sibling, obviously with different reactions. Jaime was in awe of the smooth talk that came from his brother and he wished to learn those from him like how he learned swordplay from him all those years ago.

Cersei was another story, she had her palm against her forehead, then she released a sigh. Proceeded then to look at him again to roll her eyes.

Tyrion, always the cute one was just excited to get a new playmate in the form of the Stark siblings.

Tywin Lannister suddenly interrupted and spoke to Rickard Stark. "Shall we?" Then proceeded to guide the company inside the castle with Cersei, Jamie, Tyrion, and Benjen following their respective fathers while Lyanna and Lann are stuck back.

Lann offered his arm to Lyanna "my lady". She took it. "Thank you my lord."

She tilted he head up at him and gave him a respectful smile, "and I do hope to get to know you these coming days."

He nodded, and gave her a gentle smile. "I do too, my lady."


	2. Familiarity

_Things in italic - are flashbacks_

Normal stuff like this - are just normal

"Stuff like this" - are the stuff they are saying

'Things like this' - are things that they are thinking

* * *

**Familiarity**

Lann stayed standing, looking from the high table to the servants surrounding him. He raised his cup. "I would like to give thanks to the people surrounding me, from the people i grew up with as a child, to the people who helped mold me to be the person I've become." Every person was looking at him, with genuine smiles upon their faces, and they continued to listen. "To my family who i love the most in this realm, and upon welcoming the Starks into that family." He turned to Rickard Stark who nodded at him in respect and to Benjen and Lyanna who smiled at him. "To my father and mother. To our mother who us siblings and father loved the most. She would be happy seeing this union of two houses to happen... specially to our mother, who had the most difficult time handling a hard headed child in the form of me. Probably whipping me into shape." He chuckled, along with the rest in the hall.

"And to the love Tywin had for Joanna. Growing up, i knew how it felt to receive love from them. I learned to give love by watching the blossoming love that they had for each other." He held Lyanna's hand, encouraging her to stand up beside him which she did. "Because of that, I swear to every person in all of Westeros that I would cherish my betrothed." They look at each other in the eye. "I vow to protect you, and your family like they are one of my own. For I will always be there for you." Lyanna gave Lann her first genuine smile within the lands of Casterly Rock and the future of the Lannister's could never be brighter. "Cheers to the Lannisters and Starks!" Lann lifted his cup in exclamation and everyone started cheering with him and the feast begins.

Tywin Lannister has never been this proud of his son. For taking the lead, and seeing the brighter side of his responsibilities. He thought that his son, truly represents their house and he could never be happier and grateful that Lann was to be the next Lord of Casterly Rock.

Lord Stark would cheer along but would watch his daughter's betrothed. He would never say this out loud, but he was glad that he accepted Tywin's offer. He might be a scheming milksop but he did cultivate his son well. The Baratheon boy would have been the safer choice since Ned knew the boy, but something tells me that Lann would have the greater wisdom, strength, and courage amongst every candidate to wed his daughter to.

* * *

The feast was successful, everybody had someone to interact specially Tyrion, he had so much fun talking to Benjen and Lyanna. Asking about the north and him sharing stories about the south and how it would be so much fun to have them. Lann has been listening to every story that Benjen has been telling Tyrion in the hopes of learning something about Lyanna. "Me and Lyanna would roam around the north, riding our horses" he said. Then he continued in a more timid manner. "And we— I was hoping that we could do that here too." Benjen and Tyrion looked up at Lann.

'She's a rider. Interesting' Lann thought

He ruffled his hair, "Of course, as long as there is someone riding with you. You are to be my good brother so that means you're family now." Lann flashed him a smile.

Tyrion bounced on his seat excitedly "oh, can i come? Can i please come, big brother? I want to show Benjen how well you and Jaime have taught me with riding the horse" he puffed his chest out in a cute manner, which Lann thought was very cute. He heard his betrothed chuckle beside him, probably having the same thoughts as his. Lann nodded, saying yes again. "But be careful, and always bring someone with you when you ride. You might get lost." Both boys were excited for the days to come, already planning what activity to do on each day.

Cersei asked Lyanna "who taught you how to ride?"

"I taught myself. I didn't want to be left out, then eventually I rode better than most of them." She replied.

"Thats good. Lann taught me, but I always thought that hard work accomplishes more. Thats what Lann always told me." Jaime nodded along her statement. "Its good for you to know, because one of our bonding times are riding around together and you are family now, so its good that there's finally another lady around here. So I'm not the only one bossing them around." All the boys groaned in reply but Cersei and Lyanna only laughed. "I'll teach you the ways." Cersei grinned at her.

She nodded eagerly, and Lyanna thought that being a Lannister was not bad at all. She was thinking that she would fit in, even though it was more like she hoped she would.

Lann looks around his family, new and the usual. 'This could work.'

After the meal he offered Lyanna a tour around the castle and she easily accepted. "Where do you want to go first?" He asked. "A walk around the gardens should be nice." She replied.

She looped her arm with his and started to walk out of the castle. "How are you taking in the south my lady?" She then went and pat his arm. "Please my lord, just call me Lyanna."

He nodded "Then please return the gesture and call me Lann." She grinned, "Well _Lann_, i honestly feel like this could be my home. Only if it was not hot and with snow all day, it would really be like Winterfell" Both of them chuckled. "Well you know what i think? The south is gonna like you just fine. I've talked to you and I like you well enough." Lyanna felt as if her heart just skipped a beat.

"Just don't come bossing me around like what Cersei does, just because she's got me wrapped around her finger does not mean I'll be her servant for a day cause she wants it so, doesn't mean I'll go with it. I already feel like I'm her favorite brother who follow her every whim." He sighed just like a boy would. "Looking at you, you'd be ready to boss me around, any time of the day. Cause if you do I'll be sure to throw you off the cliff dive." Lann lets go of Lyanna's arm and ran towards the rocky parts of the castle, then laughed at Lyanna. "I hope you know how to swim _lady_ _Lyanna_!"

She tried to punch him before he let go but he was too fast and sadly, her arms was too short. So she ran after him, thinking that she was about to marry a child in a mans body. A very handsome mans body, but she felt like she would still like that. With her short legs she finally caught up to him and decided to punch him on the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm, but really it didn't hurt. It was more for the dramatic effect and he just laughed while she rolled her eyes and Lyanna thought that his laugh was so contagious that she gave in and laughed with him. If she was honest with herself, and if she would just agree with her mind she would admit that she adored his laugh.

He sat on the ground with his legs crossed, she pats the space beside him. "Sit beside me Lyanna." She sat beside him her legs bent with her arms placed above her knees so that her chin could rest above it. "It's so peaceful here. You could just think and relax in this spot"

"Yes it is, but if Cersei, Jaime, Tyrion, and I were here, don't expect the quiet. All you would see is destruction in the form of children and however shameful it is to say, I am part of it." He does that sad puppy looking face that made Lyanna release an unlady like snort, which made Lann smile at her affectionately. "This is where i usually go when i need my peace and quiet alone." He pointed towards the ocean "and thats where Jaime and Cersei lands when they annoy me. You know, you could be part of that too." He nudged her shoulder playfully.

"What about Tyrion and Benjen?" She said with a pout. "Are you mad woman?!" He exclaimed exaggeratedly, his hand placed above his heart and his mouth open also exaggerating his shocked expression. "They're our little cubs and wolf. But I'm okay with it if they were being naughty. I'll just pretend i didn't see the crime." They easily laughed at each others antics, and Lyanna thinks that she's never been this comfortable with a boy before, aside from his brothers and she couldn't wait for the coming days where she could spend her time with Lann and his family. Now she wished Ned and Brandon was here, so they could meet her betrothed. But like what her father always said, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell and thats why Bran stayed. Ned was in the Stormlands to visit his friend, but she was not sure when he would be coming to the west to meet the Lannisters.

Upon sharing their experiences, growing up in their respective houses and on one conversation did they only realize that their families had something close in common. That they both lost their mother at an early age, more so for Lyanna. Lann wrapped his arm around her because it was obvious that Lyanna is upset just by remembering her mother's death. He was too, but his mother always told him that certain lesson that he was about to share with Lyanna.

With one arm wrapped around her and the other gently caressed her arm in comfort. "My mother always told me that we lions should always be strong, thats why our words are 'Hear me Roar!', it's what us Lannisters and Starks have in common. Its our strength, our courage, and our loyalty which are one of the greatest qualities that both Lions and Wolves have in common. Like how your words are 'Winter is Coming' but to us Southern fuckers, everyday is winter in the North and our balls would drop frozen." She chuckled, with that adorable lift on her lips staying in place. She kept her eyes locked in his, she continued for him. "Like how 'The North Remembers' and 'A Lannister Always Pays His Debt' points out our great loyalty."

Both had that certain gleam in their eyes, "We'll Roar and Howl together" they state in unison. Moments later, Lyanna kissed Lann's cheek. "Thank you", "For what?" Lann asked. "Just thank you. I'm grateful that I am to be wed to a Lannister such as yourself."

"Well look at how lucky you are." He raised his eyebrows teasingly, and she laughs at his childishness. "I think my mind would change eventually." She replied playfully.

Then he squeezed her hand. "Don't change your mind."

"I won't." She squeezed back.

He grinned at her. "Lets get going" he looked around their surroundings and surprisingly, it was getting dark. "It's getting late. I should walk you to your quarters." He stood up, then offered his hand . She accepted it and they walk towards the castle silently enjoying the comfortable silence.

As they reached Lyanna's door, she thanked him again for a great time and he said that he felt the same way and he hoped that she had more days like these in the rock.

Once inside her chambers, Lyanna did her happy dance before jumping onto her bed in happiness. She has never been this excited for a boy before. At first she was mad at her father for offering her hand in marriage, at the age of ten and five, to another lord that she does not even know. Now she was grateful that her father betrothed her to Lann. He was the most charming, caring, and sharp Lannister amongst the bunch. Although childish, she thinks it is one of the perks that adds up to the great qualities that Lann has. He oozes of respect, because he offers that respect to those who deserves it and was also the leading type. Admirable to have on a man... but there were moons left upon their stay in the rock, and she would use it to know more about Lann.

Meanwhile, with Lann. He came inside his room with a big smile plastered on his face. 'Everything is going great' but then he notices an un-opened letter on his table with the Sun and Spear sigil. Forgetting that it stayed there before meeting the Starks.

With the letter now filled up all thoughts in his mind, he paced towards the table to open the letter. 'It must be from Elia' he shook his head, and chuckled. 'Still using your own house sigil.'

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm proud to say that this is the FIRST 2nd chapter I've ever written. Im excited and i hope you liked it. And I am also thankful for all the reviews, follows, and favorites that I received since publishing this story. I'm so grateful, thanks guys.**

**Waiting to know what you guys think!**

**I also forgot to inform you guys that the events here, all happened before harrenhal.**


	3. Memories

'This stuff' - Their thoughts

_This stuff - Flashback_

* * *

**Memories**

He sat on his chair the letter still on his hand.

_Lann was three and ten when he went to Dorne to squire for Ser Lewyn Martell. Arriving in Sunspear the princess of Dorne was waiting for his arrival, delighted to foster the son of her friend into her homeland. The princess was also excited for her son and daughter to bond with her friend's son like she bonded with Joanna._

_Princess Obella was standing along with her children beside her and the guards surrounding them to meet Lann. Lann travelled with his uncle Kevan Lannister and their personal guards. The Lannister's stopped in front of the royal party to bow respectfully at them._

_"It's alright Kevan." She smiled kindly at them, then waved it off. She pointed at Lann. "Is this Lann?"_

_Kevan nodded, "Yes, princess" he proceeded to pat Lann's hair then gently nudging him forward, telling him to introduce himself properly._

_He smiled shyly at the princess and the party behind her. "My princess" he bows again "I'm Lann Lannister— I also want to thank you for taking me in while squiring for Ser Lewyn."_

_She chuckled. 'He was her mother's son alright'_

_"Nonsense Lann, it would be my pleasure. Your mother is one of my best friends, I'd feel like you were my own child. It would also be great for Elia and Oberyn to have some company here, and I assume that you would be close in age with both of them."_

_Lann smiled brightly at the princess, finally noticing the girl and the boy beside her. He bowed shyly at both of them. "Princess Elia, Prince Oberyn." Lann tried not to glance too much at Elia, definitely mesmerized by her._

_Princess Obella smiled kindly, she urged her children forward. "Go on, greet him."_

_Both Elia and Oberyn walked towards Lann, Elia stopped in front of him to curtsey at him while a shy smile was still on Lann's face. Oberyn meanwhile was giving Lann a citicizing stare before he lunged at him, wrapped his arm around Lann like they have been friends for years then dragged Lann with him. "Come on, we are wasting time standing around here! Let's train!"_

_Elia facepalmed at her brothers action then looked up at towards her mother._

_Her mother nodded at her, with a gentle smile. "Go on dear, have fun"_

_Elia smiled brightly and proceeded to follow Oberyn and Lann._

* * *

_At five and ten. Lann was already skilled at wielding the sword. In the training field of Sunspear you can see two young men battling each other. One holding a spear and the other holding a sword._

_A few moons back Lann visited the Rock (which he had no qualms about because it is a chance to visit and bond with his adorable siblings) on the orders of his father, not knowing that he would receive the ancestral weapon of House Lannister— Brightroar. Tywin Lannister thought that it was the right time to present his son with the sword because he was on the path of becoming a knight and as a father, he was proud of the man Lann was becoming. Pride practically oozed out of Tywin Lannister upon Lann's visit and it spread from Lann's siblings to the home itself, and Lann could never be happier._

_Brightroar, made from valyrian steel, aside from its sharpness, it is recognizable by its strength and light weight in comparison to ordinary steel, as well as by a distinctive rippled pattern visible in blades made from it. It was one of Tywin's most treasured heirloom's, for Valyrian steel was rare in Westoros and only a number of houses had their own._

_Elia was watching her brother and his best friend battling it out on the field. She can see that Lann carried his blade well, using it to his advantage. From watching them fight for years now, Elia can confidently say that Lann's Brightroar was an extension of him. No matter what blade he carried, he uses it to his advantage. Both boys looked elegant in what she thought was a barbaric activity to invite a Lady such as herself. Elia chuckled 'If Lann didn't want me here, I wouldn't even be here.'_

_Oberyn's movements were swift like a serpent. Attacking head first, trying to corner Lann. But Lann was a lion, and lions are not meant for cages. Lann dodged each strike of Oberyn's spear with grace and when he blocked Oberyn's thrust, he read his next move. Finally seeing an opening, he slides on the ground to knock him off his feet then quick like a cat, standing up with his sword already pointed at Oberyn's face. Lann grinned, happy that the spar was finally over._

_They hear Elia cheering in the background but both boys thought that she might only be cheering for their spar finally ended._

_Both boys were grinning at each other, with Lann helping Oberyn up. Oberyn wrapped his arm around Lann's neck, making stabbing motions at his head with his imaginary spear "I almost had you, you know." Lann replied "You almost had me alright. You almost had me fall asleep with how easy it was to beat you"_

_"Ohhh am I going to coat my spear with poison, the next time we spar." Oberyn said_

_Lann cackled "I was just jesting. Honestly, you are the hardest to beat. Because you know my every move, like how i know yours." He grinned_

_Elia smacked Oberyn's head. "Hey!" He glared at Elia. "Nobody is going to poison anybody as long as I'm alive." Elia replied. Her hands on her hips, her glare directed at Oberyn._

_Lann gave Elia a dazzling smile while Oberyn pouted at her. Elia placed herself between both boys, her arms locked around both of theirs. "I knew Lann would win, because Lann promised his wins for me and he never breaks his promises."_

_Oberyn continued to pout at her. "Oh how you hurt me sister. Choosing Lann over your baby brother and I thought I was your favorite."_

_Elia snorted. "I only see a boy with a babes mind. Also you are annoying and I'd rather spend most of my time with Lann because he is much more interesting." Lann nodded at every word that was said. "You are annoying Oberyn." He stated it in a teasing manner._

_"This is why you have Lann wrapped around your finger." Oberyn pointed an accusing finger at Elia while Lann blushed at Oberyn's statement. "How did this day go wrong?! Both my sister and my best friend stabs me in the back" he dropped his head exaggeratedly._

_Both Elia and Lann laughed at Oberyn. Elia then kissed Oberyn's cheek "I still love you when you're being annoying." While Lann was patting Oberyn's head "You're my best friend. I've got your back. You guys are my family, and I'll protect you guys with every strength in me." Lann kissed Elia's temple affectionately. "I swear it. I don't care if my life drains out of me because both of you are important to me."_

_Elia's eyes shined brighter with the smile it matched with, while looking at Lann._

_The moment was broken when thoughts of Lann's duties came into his mind. Their time together, ending with Lann reminding his friends that he had duties and tasks to complete today. Both siblings nodded at him in understanding, they bid him goodbye while Lann promised to meet them at supper._

* * *

_Lann guided Elia to a walk from the water gardens to the shores to be left alone and to have some privacy, because he noticed that Elia has been distracted since he met up with her. Luckily, he had his free time today since Ser Lewyn went to Starfall to meet up with Ser Arthur Dayne. He had no idea of the details of said meeting because he was just happy to have his day spent with Elia._

_They arrive along the sea shore when Lann decided to ask the question, "Elia, is there something that troubles you on a fine day like this?" He wilts upon the sad expression that Elia still wore on her face._

_Elia, now feeling bad for making her friend worry. "It is not of importance. It's just— nothing really."_

_Lann took her hands in his, he placed himself in front of her. "No, it is not. It's something that has been bothering you and it worries me that I cannot do anything to make the sadness go away."_

_She looked up to face Lann. "Am I unattractive to you, Lann?" Lann was taken aback by her question. How could she think that? He was appalled because he would always remember the first time he saw Elia, because he thought that the sun would shine its brightest when Elia was there. That her smile would melt others for it was bright and warm like the sun itself. "In no way or form are you unattractive to me or any man or woman living."_

_"I heard the servants talking about me. That i should feel lucky I was born to the Princess of Dorne. Because if I wasn't, I would just be like any normal girl in the south. That I didn't have anything special about me for, that no lord would fight for my hand if I was not royalty... I think they're right, I'm flat chested and most importantly I'm frail. I've been weak since I was a child." She sniffled_

_Lann grinded his teeth in anger. "How dare they! Of course, you're gorgeous! Those servants have nothing on you!" How could they speak ill of Elia, she was the kindest most loving and caring person of all. She always treated everyone with respect and gentleness. How could they. Lann was most offended for Elia and they should be scared because they would hear how a true Lion roars._

_"Which servant was it? I'm gonna break them... okay not physically, but with words. I don't hurt women but i swear I'll break them, they won't even think of you again. Wait till your mother hears about this." He tried to walk pass Elia but she held his hand tightly, keeping him there._

_She finally had that radiant smile on her. "Do you really think so?"_

_"Think that i could what? Break them? Yes I do!" He exclaimed_

_Elia laughed, while shaking her head. "No. Do you really think I'm pretty?"_

_"I don't think you see yourself properly El, you're gorgeous. It's the sunrise that tries to match your brown eyes. You're the sunshine of my life" Elia blushed at Lann. "In my stay here, you're mostly the best part. Every day I look at you and think that you're my ideal morning with the faint chirping of the birds, golden rays of sunshine, dewdrops over the green grass, all signifying a new inning."_

_Elia suddenly threw herself at Lann to wrap her arms around his neck. Lann wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up a bit so she wouldn't need to tip her toes to bury her head along his neck. Both of them held each other tightly with the silent messages and promises of never letting go of each other, of promises to eventually speak their hearts out. But both thought that it would eventually come at another time._

_Elia gently placed her forehead against Lann, both looking tenderly at each other. There was that strong attraction which lead them to slowly lean into each other, closing the gap between them for a kiss. The kiss was soft and slow and both thought that they would know no better kiss than in that moment._

_They separate moments later with Elia's hand now on Lann's cheek, rubbing her thumb against it. Both with smiles still on their faces._

* * *

_Elia was in here quarters when she heard a knock proceeded by someone coming inside. When she saw that it was just Ashara Dayne, one of her childhood friends, she just smiled at her and continued to brush her hair then applying some perfume on herself, after._

_Ashara gave Elia a calculating gaze, smelling the certain scent of her perfume. "I know what you're doing."_

_Elia, who was now confused at Ashara's sudden statement, looked at Ashara with a curious expression. "What AM I doing?"_

_"You're trying to make yourself look extra pretty, and make yourself smell enticing. Which says 'please notice me, I'm in love with you' all over it." Ashara replied with a roll of her eyes and a chuckle. "You're obviously meeting Lann later."_

_Elia's blush was so bright, you can see the red from her dark skin tone. "I'm that obvious?!" She stood up to face Ashara._

_"Just me... maybe your mother knows, she's your mother. They know everything. I think she's glad you have your eyes set on Lann." Ashara replied._

_Elia was horrified. "Do you think Lann knows?"_

_Ashara shook her head. "I don't think so. He's just like any boy there is, clueless when it comes to a girl's feelings."_

_"Well do you think Lann would like me back?"_

_Ashara, with another roll of her eyes. "Now that is the most obvious thing ever. Even Oberyn can see it, and you know the only thing in Oberyn's mind and eyes are women. That boy is so in love with you, he'd even delay being a knight to stay longer in Dorne just to be with you everyday. He's so obvious even my brother Arthur knows that he likes you."_

_Elia was still red but now with a smile plastered on her face. "Well now I feel dumb and blind... and slow."_

_"That okay, both of you are. I don't think Lann knows that you like him back." Ashara placed her hands on Elia's shoulders. "You should seduce him. That would help him process it faster. He won't be ready for all your Dornish charm."_

_Ashara and Elia both cackle at Ashara's statement with Elia thinking that she might do that some time._

* * *

_Elia and Lann have gotten a lot closer romantically after their moment. When Lann had no squire duties to do he would use most of his time with Elia and if Elia was not with her mother or her septa you would find her with Lann. Slowly, every person in Sunspear have noticed Lann and Elia's closeness. Princess Obella was most delighted by this development, making her think that some time, she should visit Casterly Rock and Tywin Lannister to offer a betrothal to her daughter with Lann. Oh how she missed Joanna, she would have felt the same way she did whenever she looked at Elia and Lann._

_The news of Joanna death struck on every hearts that knew her. Poor Lann was most devastated. It broke the Princess' heart seeing the strong lad cry and no one could really console him. He was four and ten and was still in Sunspear when news of Joanna's death was sent by a Lannister messenger, along with guards to take Lann home with them for his mother's funeral._

_Only Elia could enter Lann's quarters before his departure for she waited day and night in front of his door hoping that he would see sense that being alone in your worst days would only break your heart more. No one knew what happened inside that room but only Lann and Elia and it did not matter to Princess Obella because it was the only reason Lann was eating and at least recovering from the loss._

_It was then time for Lann to leave for the rock and he was bitter that the Martell's were not invited for the funeral. 'I needed them there' he thought. But his father would have non of it, his father blamed little Tyrion for his mothers death and his father didn't want the people of Westeros to see the "dwarf" the Lannister's kept._

_Once Lann was home, he would have to talk to his father. To make him see, that not only would he break Lann's heart, but also his mothers's heart most of all. Thankfully, Ser Lewyn gave him all the time he needed for him to stay longer in Casterly Rock. The things that usually frequented Lann's thoughts were that Cersei and Jaime needed him. Tyrion, his new baby brother, needed him, even his father needed him. He would take all the time he needed to care for them, to talk to them, and most importantly, to love them. Because like what Lann always said, family was important._

_The Princess of Dorne finally decided to leave the gardens to finally give the privacy Elia and Lann needed._

_Lann was lying under the shade of a blood orange tree with Elia comfortably resting her head against his chest. His hand was gently combing Elia's hair out of habit, but Elia didn't mind because she found that action relaxing so she snuggled closer to him._

_Not much knew of their blossoming relationship, only their close family, friends, and loyal guards and servants. They would sometimes sneak out to find some private places so they could talk, to bask in the glow of their relationship, and to give each other chaste kisses. Their kisses turned from soft kisses into sensual ones because now that they were practically man and woman, they showed their feelings much more physically. Although they have never went further than kissing, they both feel that there would come a time that they would eventually give in to those desires. But that would not happen today, because they were only content in being in each others arms._

* * *

_Both Oberyn and Elia were summoned by their mother in her solar to inform them that they would be going on a journey to find both Elia and Oberyn several possible suitors._

_They would leave after informing people of the reason for their travel. Lann obviously hoping that The Rock was part of their stop and that his father would accept the match, because he can now confidently tell Elia that he loves her, but he would wait on the day she returns to Dorne with whatever good news they would receive because all good things come to those who wait._

_Elia's mother had known Lady Joanna Lannister from the time they both served as ladies in waiting to Queen Rhaella Targaryen. Despite having learned of Joanna's death in childbirth, the Martells traveled onwards to Casterly Rock, the first stop of their travels. Oberyn believes that his mother had planned with Joanna to marry either Elia or Oberyn to one of Joanna's children, Oberyn with Cersei and Lann with Elia, since there had been an empty cabin on their ship, meant for someone of high birth._

_Waiting until it was decent, Elia's mother eventually broached the subject of marriage to Lord Tywin Lannister, first suggesting a match between Cersei and Oberyn, next a match between Elia and Lann. Tywin refused both matches brusquely, informing her how Cersei was meant to marry Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, and telling the princess that Elia was much too frail to be the new lady of his house, proceeding to insult Princess Obella with every word coming out of his mouth. Tywin still hadn't recovered from his wife's death, keeping his bitter mood and cold attitude intact until after a year where his own son would snap him back to reality._

_Upon their journey Amongst the places they visited were Casterly Rock (hoping that they could have ended their journey there), Crakehall, the Shield Islands, Oldtown, the Arbor, and finally Starfall. Oberyn mocked all Elia's suitors. In Oldtown, Elia met Baelor Hightower, whom she thought was the most decent of her suitors. She thought he was a fun person (but not nearly as amazing as Lann), until he farted in the presence of both her and Oberyn, leading to Oberyn naming him "Baelor Breakwind". Elia could not look at him without laughing afterwards._

_It would take several moons before The Princess and her party to return to Sunspear with no official suitors for neither Oberyn or Elia. Oberyn already went and informed Lann, in the form of a letter, of him really liking Lann's sister Cersei Lannister and that the Martell's were saddened by Tywin Lannister's refusal to both matches his mother offered. Lann was mad, he was furious._

_Lann would be six and ten when he was finally knighted by Ser Lewyn himself, with even Ser Arthur present on said event. Happy that he was done with his squiring and more excited to be going back to Casterly Rock, permanently. He could finally have that long awaited talk with his father. He knew he'd changed but he did not anticipate him changing for the worse. He was grateful for Ser Lewyn for allowing him to return to Casterly Rock even on occasion, just to visit his beloved siblings. Now he could come back to spend most of his time with them and to change his father for the better and to hopefully talking his father into allowing Lann to ask for Elia's hand in marriage._

_Lann decided to wait for the arrival of the princess and her children before leaving for Casterly Rock._

_When he caught a glimpse of Elia from afar, he would give her his biggest most heart warming smile ever and when Elia saw Lann she just forgot everyone around her and when she was near him, she lunged at him to wrap him up into a tight hug._

_"Oh how I've missed you El." Lann had his arm wrapped around her waist like he always does. "Break any hearts?" He whispered against her ear then kissed her temple._

_"I broke all of them. It's only yours I would accept." She whispered back with a giggle._

_"Well well well, what do we have here. It looks like I may have been replaced with a woman, which by the way is crazy. And I thought I was your favorite. We're the one's who are the same age and to remind you, is also your best friend." Oberyn stood beside Elia and Lann with his hands in his pocket, he grinned at both of them. Just like the old times._

_Elia let Lann go to finally give her brother a beating. "I am going to kill you."_

_Lann smirked. "And I am going to let her."_

_Oberyn took a long step back, already scared of Elia. "You're not gonna help her?"_

_Lann replies with a shrug. "She's a strong woman. She can fight her own battles and I'm sure she could easily crush you like how she can easily crush blood oranges."_

_Princess Obella approached them with a warm smile. "Some things never change." She looked at Lann proudly. "Oh my, have you grown. Now you're a knight, and I'm so proud of you." She stepped forward to hug Lann and he hugged her back._

_"Joanna would be so proud of the man you've become." She released him to point a finger at him. "And tell that old fart of a father of yours that you and Elia are great for each other, I may feel insulted by what he said but that wouldn't stop me from bringing both of you together."_

_Both Elia and Lann blushed at her statement._

_Lann nodded at the princess. "Yes princess, I'll knock some sense into him. Mother taught me how." They both laugh in response._

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I've decided to name Elia's mother Obella. Because there were no information for what her mother's name is. So I named her after One of Oberyn's children cause i think he would name one of his kids after his mother, like how he named one of them Elia.**

**I also chose to keep Brightroar within the Lannister's, such a great weapon to be wasted away.**

**Review and tell me what you think, I am still thankful for you guys who reads this. I really hope that you guys like it.**


	4. Memories 2

_This stuff - Flashback_

'This stuff' - Their thoughts

**_This stuff - flashback within a flashback_**

* * *

**Memories 2**

_(On the night after their return)_

_After the feast, Elia who was already in her chambers preparing for bed, heard a knock on her door._

_"Who is it?" She asked_

_"It's Lann"_

_Smiling, Elia hurriedly opened the door to the view of Lann with his hands full of blood oranges. "I know you missed them. Nothing is as delicious as the fruits in Dorne." He said._

_Elia kissed Lann's cheek before she ushed him inside. "I did, but I missed you more. I also yearned for your kisses the most."_

_Lann placed the oranges in the nearby table. "And it shall be kisses that the princess gets." He took Elia into his arms, he pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her passionately then slowly parting from her after._

_Elia rested her head against his chest. "Oh how I missed your touch Lann." She hugged him tightly. "I hope there were no other fair maiden to catch your eyes just after we parted. Because I'll be ready to beat them off of you. I'll even push them to Oberyn's direction if I have to." She lets go of Lann to sit on her bed._

_He grabbed one blood orange to peel it and then proceeding to sit beside her. "Well if it eases your mind, Ashara already did that job for you. Whenever another lady came near me, she would appear out of nowhere to scare off those women." He fed her a piece of orange which she happily takes into her mouth. "She's better than any guard I grew to have."_

_Elia giggled then accepted another piece of orange being fed to her. "She is a great friend to have and I'm grateful for what she did for me."_

_"And she's fun to be with. The only problem was those boys trying to talk to her. So we switched jobs from time to time. She protects me from those ladies and I protect her from the dumb squires and knights." Lann pulled Elia onto his lap, to keep her close to him._

_Elia comfortably straddled Lann's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. She stared into those deep green pools he called eyes, like the color of life._

_"I'm gonna marry you." He said and when Elia saw the spark in his eyes, she knew he meant it._

_"I'm going to go home, talk to my father that you're meant to be the Lady of House Lannister. That you're strong, that you fight back, that your roar is as loud as any Lannister in Casterly Rock... I'm going to tell him that I love you, that I dream of having a life with you, that I'd proudly have several children with you." Lann noticed a tear slide down onto Elia's cheek, which he wiped. Then Elia took his face into her hands to kiss Lann._

_He got lost in her smile for a moment and, impulsively, he kissed her. Her lips met his and parted immediately. Their tongues gently explored each others mouths, remembering their favorite places. It wasn't a hungry, driven kiss. It was a passionate, loving kiss, love that is a sentiment not characterized by words but said by each touch, each kiss, each feeling. Lann felt years of tension and longing falling away from him. If anything had ever felt more right to him in his life than this moment, he didn't know what it would be._

_Lann's free hand came up and wrapped around the side of Elia's neck, his thumb rested just beneath her ear. She purred contentedly against him, letting out a relieved sounding sigh. She pulled away slowly to push him gently on her bed._

* * *

_Elia thought that nothing but this moment and his mouth on her body, his hand on her skin, his kisses in brand new places making her absolutely insane. She cries out and clings to him, dying somehow and being brought back to life in the same moment and the same breath._

_Lann is on top of Elia, he kissed her with a kind of intensity that makes Elia wonder why she hasn't caught on fire with the flames of their passion and died. He's running his hand down her body only to bring it up to her face and he kisses her once, twice, and his teeth caught her bottom lip for just a second and she clings to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and runs her hand through his hair, she pulls him into her. 'He tastes so sweet. Like those blood oranges i love so much' Elia thought. He was so hot and so sweet that she kept trying to say his name but she can't even find the time to breathe much less say a single word._

_He kissed her and time topples over and both their heads spin into oblivion._

_It's the kind of kiss that inspires the stars to climb into the sky and light up the world. The kind that takes forever and no time at all. Elia held onto Lann's cheek and she pulled back to look him in the eye, her chest heaving. "I love you Lann."_

_"I love you too."_

_Both wished that they knew how to capture moments like these and revisit them forever._

_Elia and Lann_

_Bodies as one_

_It was everything._

* * *

_Both Elia and Lann were already in the bath to clean themselves. More like using it as another reason to be against each other._

_Elia was sitting in front of Lann with her back resting against his chest. She had one of his hand in both of hers while his other hand was currently moving her hair to the side so he could tilt her head and start dropping sweet kisses on the side of her neck._

_She closed her eyes but still kept that smile that Lann loved most. "I'll always remember us this way."_

_Lann trailed his kisses up, then stopped at her cheek. "No matter what happens, you would always hold my heart. You will always be my love."_

_Elia and Lann spent a whole fortnight together both private and in public and after all their lovely time together, Lann had to bid Elia goodbye, reminding her that he had to leave for Casterly Rock. Not without promising that he would be back for her._

_Their parting was filled with kisses and promises of a future together._

_Seven Moons later Lann would arrive back in Sunspear, with the good news he swore to give Elia before his departure from Dorne. He finally managed to convince his father that Elia was the one, that she was fit to be a Lady Lannister, just like how his father picked his mother._

_All of the guards and servants he passed by politely bowed at him, calling him 'My Lord'. Everybody were familiar faces, he smiled at them respectfully returning it with a nod and a greeting._

_He finally arrived in front of Elia's chambers, he knocked on her door like he always did._

_"Who is it?"_

_"I'm sure a ray of sunshine such as yourself would never forget the lion you shined upon." Lann heard every activity cease inside the room and he waited for a few seconds for the door to open and there she was. She was every element that gave him life._

_"Lann!" She immediately pulled him into a hug, both missing each others bodies, each touch, each look. "You came back. You're finally back."_

_"I definitely am, and just like I promised. I've convinced father."_

_Lann heard some movement behind Elia to see that Ashara was also in the room. "Ash! Oh how I've missed you too." He released Elia to give Ashara a hug._

_Ashara rubbed Lann's back affectionately. "I've missed you too Lann." She lets go of Lann to walk towards the door. "I'm needed... by Oberyn, he told me to meet him in a while. So I'll meet him now." She rushed pass the door, closing it behind her._

_Elia inhaled deeply, her knees giving out so she sat down onto her bed. She pats the space beside her. "Lann, come sit with me."_

_He sat beside her but he was now worriedly looking at her. "Is something wrong?"_

_Elia gently placed her palm against Lann's chest, on where she could feel his heart beat. It was comforting for her, but nothing could calm the coming storm. "Lann, we can't."_

_"What do you mean?" His heart beat increased, feeling something dreadful coming._

_"We can't get married." Elia was now uncontrollably crying. It was like the pouring rain on those rainy days and the only sign for it to stop was the sun. But the sun was dead, her heart was dead, all of her being was dead. "Prince Rhaegar and me are betrothed."_

_Lann froze. His heart stopped beating for a few seconds, not believing the words being told._

_**Two days ago, both Elia and Oberyn were called into their mother's solar to inform them of something that could be critical to Dorne.**_

_**Princess Obella stood in front of her children to inform her of news that could break not only Elia's heart, but Oberyn's too.**_

_**"The king has been searching far and wide for a bride for his son. Since Queen Rhaella has not given birth to any daughter's yet. The King has chosen you, to wed his son."**_

_**Elia who was shocked but didn't want any of it. "I am not about to marry a man who I do not know and do not trust! I am loyal to Lann and promised him that I would wait for the time where he could finally ask for my hand in marriage!"**_

_**Oberyn, who was shocked not by his sister's outburst. But of the news their mother had given them.**_

_**The Princess, taken aback by her daughter's reaction. "You cannot reason against it Elia. You will marry the prince."**_

_**Elia kneeled in front of her mother, burying her face in her hands, she cried. "How could you let this happen mother? I love him. I love Lann, he would give everything for me. I would too..."**_

_**Oberyn kneeled beside his sister to hug her. His heart breaking, just by hearing her speak. "But he was the one, I would wait for another conqueror just to be with him, I would only love him" he heard her say**_

_**The princess looked at her daughter with sorrow in her eyes, because they both thought so too. Both Lann and Elia were meant to be. But time wasn't good with them. "I didn't let this happen... The King ordered for the betrothal." She came over to her two youngest children to kneel beside them. "I reasoned with the King that we were negotiating with Tywin Lannister to betroth you to Lann, but King Aerys pushed for the match. That he would rather spite Tywin by marrying his son to the woman Tywin's son wanted."**_

_**Oberyn's fist shook in rage. 'That rotted cunt.' He thought**_

_**The Princess just held both of her children even though she knew that Elia could not be consoled and only time would heal any wound.**_

_He moved to kneel in front of her, he held her hands in his. "Marry me"_

_Elia tears continued to drip but she managed to look at him like he's insane._

_Lann continued "Leave with me, and we'll roam the free cities together. I'll leave everything behind just for you... just for us to be together. Please, marry me." Now it was Lann who had tears pouring down his face, tears that would stain his cheeks. Tears that would taint his blood, tears that would haunt his journey back._

_"I love you El. I love you as bright as each sparkling star, and as a ways over the stars, I love you that far." Elia held Lann's face in her hands, her forehead against his. Their tears melded together._

_"It won't matter to me. I don't have a favorite place, I only have my favorite people. You're one of my favorite people. Whenever I'm with that person, it would be my favorite place." He planted a chaste kiss on Elia's lips._

_Elia finally decided on her answer, giving Lann a tight lipped smile. "Thats the thing, your favorite place is with your favorite people. I'm one person, you have so much more people who you love that loves you back. I'm not your only favorite place." She traced his cheek, he has not left yet but she was already missing his touch. "We can't leave, and we can't get married. I'll always love you, you'll always have my heart but it is our responsibility."_

_Elia closes her eyes, wishing that those moments with Lann a few moons back was what she had now. But she opened her eyes only to see his eyes reflecting the stormy sea, seeing a little ship being washed away by the big waves. She did not know pain greater than this. But her heart would stay the same, she would love him far greater than Lann's love for her. But she would not make him leave his family, she would not let his family be punished by the recently insane King. Like he always said, family is most important. Elia thinks that even though they would not get married, she would still be a part of his family and she would be okay with that._

_For the greatest love required great sacrifices._

_She kissed his lips one last time. "Farewell my love." She would not bid him goodbye, bitter words were not meant for the good. She stood up, not bearing to see Lann shatter in her own room, and for the fear that she might change her mind and give in to Lann's idea. She quietly left the room to cry her heart out trying hard not to look back._

_Lann stayed in the room, kneeling, numb from head to toe._

_Defeated._

_Her words._

_Her face._

_Her smiles, her sighs, her scent, and those eyes._

_There was a massive gap inside his head, but mostly in his heart._

_Defeated._

_Feeling more defeated than when a sword was pointed at his neck, a spear piercing his heart, a knife stabbing him in the stomach._

_He knew that there was someone behind him and he knew that it wouldn't be Elia. He knew Elia to be strong, and he knew that she always stood by her decision._

_"Come on Lann, let's take you away from this dreadful place" Oberyn said in a joking manner, but it came out sadder than Oberyn thought._

_Lann had hours of thinking and greeting Princess Obella never once came into his mind. He just decided to leave hoping to not cause any more trouble. He needed that silence for himself._

_Defeated._

_The guards who accompanied Lann to his travels needed no explanation for the silence of their young lord._

_They all knew that he wont be leaving with a new Lady Lannister today. The Lannister soldiers left defeated like their leader who left with his heart still in Sunspear._

_'It was my responsibility after all'_

_Lann at the age of seven and ten and Elia at the age of eight and ten. Together, would feel the joys of love and the sorrow of heartbreak early in their young life._

_Years later, Lann and Elia would still write letters for each other, because even though their love was not meant to bloom in a way they hoped for, they were still family. And Lann vowed to always be there for Elia, and Lann never broke his promises. Lann would be there even when Rhaenys arrived, and he was still there when Rhaenys wanted her Uncle Lann. Rhaenys, just like her mother, had much love for Lann in her heart._

_It wasn't what Elia hoped for her future, but she would take what she can get._


	5. Progress

**Happy Halloween y'all**

**Btw, a big thanks to all the reviewer's and reader's. You guys will always be the best.**

**And also to the peeps celebrating the day of the dead, I pray to you and your loved ones from the other side.**

* * *

**Progress**

Inside Tywin Lannister's solar, Tywin was having a heated discussion with Lann about the letter Lann received from Elia. The letter contained updates about Elia and Rhaenys' lives which Tywin did not care much of and about the relevant proceeding that were happening within Kings Landing, which were the cause of said discussion.

"Father, we need to make plans now! The mad king just burned another man! You need to think, do you want to continue being his hand or eventually be burnt due to his paranoia? You know how much he despises us Lannister's." Lann said in frustration.

"With all that's been happening, being hand of the King would be a great advantage if we use the position tactically. I feel that there's a war coming Lann, and I want us Lannister's to be the one to win. We must eradicate our competition as early as possible."

Lann shook his head. "That's the thing, father. Nobody wins in war, its either we lose as a troop or lose the people we love. It is not wise to make an enemy on possible allies."

Tywin looked into Lann's eyes, thinking, judging.

"We need to make moves. So let me." Lann confidently continued his statement.

After a moment Tywin nodded at his son. "I believe that it's you that would make lions rise above the flames of the dragons."

"First thing, we strengthen the bonds we have with other houses and we start by finding ways to uniting their houses with ours."

Elia's letter was filled with updates about King's Landing, of how the king was paranoid even with his own son. The king was becoming mad and Lann feels that there's a war amidst them and they needed to be ready. With how paranoid the king was, it won't be long before it happens and the Lannisters won't go down without a fight.

* * *

4 days in Casterly Rock and Lyanna was already introduced to Brightroar, House Lannister's greatsword. Lyanna always wanted to learn how to control the sword, would watch the Lannister soldiers spar in the training field, and hoped to finally have the chance to wield one in the south. She was surprised when she saw Lann in the middle of the field and everybody seemed to only have their eyes on him. Lyanna sat herself on a spot where she got the best view of Lann and his sparring partner who she now realized was Jaime. What Lyanna saw amazed her, she was mesmerized by Lann's fluid movement. On her first night in the Rock, she was already half in love with Lann. She thought, Lann could have her heart, just by watching him in battle.

Lann noticed her of course. He knew Lyanna would watch the men in the training field. At first he thought, she was there only to watch half naked men spar around her. But when Lann saw her himself, he looked pleased when he saw Lyanna's mouth drop in awe with all the excitement that the training field had to offer. So Lann thought he ought to give his lady a special treat, to train her in combat. But not before showing off his skills, he is a Lannister after all.

"I yield!" Lyanna heard from Jaime. She stood up, a big grin plastered on her face. Then she heared someone speak beside her.

"Lord Lann is a refined fighter, isn't he?" Lyanna turned her head and noticed soldiers, in a respectable distance, near her. But replied to the one who spoke to her. "He is. I hope he would teach me as well since he's kind enough to offer me to ride with him." She replied with admiration.

"He will, he taught both Lord Jaime _and_ Lady Cersei. We are grateful for Lord Lann, for he was the one to make us understand that ladies had their own strength too." All the men nodded their head along.

Lyanna jumps a bit upon hearing Lann join the conversation. "Of course I'll teach you, you only need to ask Lyanna" Lann placed his hand upon the small of her back, smiling kindly at her.

The men respectfully left the couple in their privacy and flocked Jaime to compliment him on his improvements.

Lann's eyes crinkle upon noticing the bounce on Lyanna's feet. "Really?!" But then she deflated after a pause.

"What's the matter?" Lann questioned, concern written on his face.

"Will you really teach me? Father wouldn't like it if I didn't act all lady-like." She was now fidgeting.

"I promise you, I will and Lann Lannister always keeps his promises." He beamed at her. "And I will speak with Lord Rickard for you. You need to know how to protect yourself, I know you have the skill and the strength and I wouldn't dare to be the one to keep you away from it."

She pulled on his tunic to give him a big hug. "You're the best Lann! This is why you're my favorite Lannister."

He chuckles. "You better commit to that, because Tyrion won't be shy in asking you who your favorite Lannister would be." He rubbed her back in response to her hug. "And its not a big deal. I convinced father that Cersei needed to know how to protect herself and just like you, she's been wanting to learn how to fight. Cersei's my little girl, and once I promise her something, I do it no matter what." Lann scratched his nape a blush now sporting his face. "My siblings are my weakness."

Lyanna looked at him, her appreciation for him seeming to elevate the more she interacted with him. "My family is my weakness too." She kissed his cheek, she stepped away from him then she starts walking ahead "And you're adorable but we must make haste, you have a lot to teach me ser Lann. Come, your lady awaits." She turned back with a teasing smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

(2 moons since the Starks arrival)

Currently, Lann who is wearing his formal robes, stood near the gates awaiting the arrival of Oberyn Martell and his daughter Obara. Alongside him were Cersei and Lyanna. Lann turned to Cersei with a teasing grin, because he noticed how giddy she was standing beside him. Both ladies noticed the look, but Cersei only rolled her eyes at his antics and Lyanna hits Lann in Cersei's stead, to which Cersei smirked.

Both girls were as close as sister's could be and Lann was glad to have no complications to come between his betrothed and his siblings. Throughout Lyanna's stay, both girls discovered that they had a lot in common. The top of that list was getting into Lann's soft side. Cersei knew how to expose Lann's weaknesses and Cersei decided that she liked Lyanna enough to teach her the ropes. To Lann, it was annoying but very endearing. It was just another thing to like about Lyanna, her ability to adapt and care for the family Lann had to offer.

Lann who was now looking at his baby sister, he couldn't help the sour look from coming out of his face. 'His baby sister was growing up.' Lann remembered, a few years ago on Oberyn's first visit to Casterly Rock, Cersei didn't like Oberyn that much. Obviously Lann understood because as a young man, all Oberyn thought was just fucking and he didn't want any of that near his sister, even if said boy was his best friend. Oberyn then fathered a bastard, tainting him in both Cersei and Tywin Lannister's eyes.

But then Oberyn came around more often, spending his time around Lann but most of his time looking at Cersei. This time Oberyn confessed to Lann of liking his sister more than he liked any girl that he's been with and asking for Lann's permission to pursue her. Lann's response was that Oberyn needed to get himself together before ever thinking of touching his baby sister.

After that, Lann kept a strict eye on Oberyn and always on his guard with Cersei. Lann would always remember the first time Oberyn ever approached Cersei with a purpose of winning her affections. Cersei slaps Oberyn in the face and shouts at him to get himself together. Like brother, like sister. It would always get a laugh out of Lann.

Oberyn never gave up, he was always back. The next time he was there he had Obara with him. Obara was such an adorable child that all the Lannister siblings fell in love with her in an instant, Cersei most of all. Oberyn would always approach Cersei, he now started with polite questions, and small talks. Lann was always in the background, watching like a hawk that's ready to strike. But Cersei would never deny his company, until there came a time where she also spent her days with both Oberyn and Obara.

Lann decided, he needed to confront Oberyn regarding how serious he was about Cersei. Because Lann didn't want any emotional or physical harm to come in Cersei's way. Lann was shocked at Oberyn's response, "I'm serious about her Lann. I'm as serious as every promise you've made and kept. After having Obara and since I realized that I had genuine feelings for Cersei, I knew I had to be serious. I swear to our friendship and Elia that I've never once had a woman or man in my bed or been in their bed since I decided to commit myself to Cersei"

Words can be faked, but Oberyn's eyes showed what was real. It reminded Lann of Elia's, calming and kind, and it shines bright like the light when she was passionate about something.

Then Lann decided to ask Cersei what her opinion of Oberyn was, now that she's seen more of him. "He's kind. He's like you." Lann stares at her green eyes that mirrored his own, although unlike Lann's it was untainted. "Men like you, they love the fiercest. He cares for Obara, he loves her even... I know now that having a bastard does not immediately label you as unworthy or generally a bad person. People make mistakes and people like us takes all the time we need to grow up to our full potential. Thats where Oberyn and you differ, Oberyn took too long and I respect that. I admire that from him, he's done his best."

In that moment, Lann remembered their time as children when Cersei would sneak into Lann's chambers whenever she had a nightmare but would make a habit out of it to just sleep beside him whenever she wanted to. Those sleepovers were constant until Lann had to leave for Dorne. 'Where did his baby sister go?' Lann thought, looking at his sister. He kissed her forehead, then gently ruffled her hair. "I've taught you well my little one, and you're not even little anymore, you're a woman now. I'm proud of who you've become Cersei."

Cersei nuzzled her nose against Lann. "I love you Lann."

"I love you more than Oberyn ever will, remember that." Both Lann and Cersei snickered at his statement.

Lann heard a little girl shout for them which took him away from his thoughts to which he turned back to the gates upon hearing a little girl squeal and run towards them "Aunty Cersei! Uncle Lann! Uncle Jaime! Ty!" Cersei bends down to catch Obara, both of them hugged each other tight.

Lann only noticed now that Lyanna had her hand tightly clasped around his. He turned to her and smiled reassuringly as if telling her not to worry and that they will like her. Lyanna nodded and gave a smile in return. So Lann lead Lyanna towards Cersei, Obara and Oberyn who was now beside them.

"Uncle Lann!" The two-year-old, nearing three, reached for Lann, which he took into his arms but not releasing Lyanna's hand. "How's my little lady?" The babe babbled in excitement but asked for Cersei again, which thankfully she took from Lann's arms.

"Well, well, well." Oberyn had that infuriating grin while he stared at both Lann and Lyanna's hands that were clutched tight.

Lann punched Oberyn's chest, not enough to hurt but hard enough to sting. "Obi, stop." But Lann laughed along with him.

Lyanna, with a blush now on her face curtseyed to Oberyn. "Prince Oberyn"

Oberyn with his arms folded against his chest. "Lady Lyanna, just Oberyn."

Cersei piped in "Obara, see that lady beside Uncle Lann? Thats Lady Lyanna, she's to be my good sister." Cersei went near Lyanna.

Obara gives Lyanna a curious look. "A new aunty?" She tilts her head in a cute manner that only babies could pull off.

Oberyn nodded his head. "Yes Obara, a new aunty. Now how about you greet Aunty Lyanna and show her your dornish charm." He said with that grin still on his face.

Obara reached for Lyanna, silently asking Lyanna to carry her.

Lann lets go of Lyanna's hand, urging her to take Obara.

Without missing a beat, Lyanna immediately takes Obara into her arms and was now enamored with her. 'Lann was right, Obara was easy to love.'

* * *

Its been 3 moons since the Starks first arrived in Casterly Rock and everything seemed well. A lot has happened within those days and Lann was pleasantly surprised with Lyanna and Benjen, unknowingly filling him with happiness. Their father, Lord Rickard went back to Winterfell, a fortnight after his arrival in the Rock because he only came with his children to make sure that Lann really was worthy to be his daughter's husband and to have that needed conversation with Tywin concerning their plans for the future.

Each day with Lyanna and Benjen has been eventful, with three things highlighting those moments;

(One) the day Benjen got Lann to agree to let Benjen squire for him. Benjen and Tyrion stumbled upon Lann training Lyanna with the sword. With Benjen now viewing Lann as someone he admired. Benjen was glad that Lyanna finally had someone to train her but he could not help but be somewhat jealous of her.

With the help of his best friend Tyrion, they asked Lann if he could allow Benjen to squire for him because Benjen has been wanting to be trained by Lann.

Lann agreed instantly but suggested that if Benjen only wanted to be trained, he'll willingly train Benjen without the need to squire for him. But Benjen's dream was to be a knight, and a great way to achieve that goal was to squire for Lann Lannister himself and Benjen knew that if he wanted to be the best knight possible, he would be with the help of Lann.

Tyrion, not really invested on combat and knights would always tag along Benjen, just to show his support. And Benjen would always be grateful for his new best friend.

(Two) the day Lyanna and Benjen got to join Lann, Cersei, Jaime, and Tyrion in their cliff diving activity. Obviously Tyrion wasn't allowed because it would be dangerous for him to jump from such height, but Tyrion was already content by being a part of their activity and fortunately for him Benjen was also content with swimming around.

But Lyanna, like the she-wolf she was, loved the adventure. She loved the freedom that Lann had offered her and that just gets him closer to Lyanna's heart.

Lyanna may love the idea of cliff jumping but she wasn't used to jumping from such height so she hesitated but then she felt someone take her hand in theirs and she turned to said person.

"Don't worry, I got you." Lann held Lyanna's hand tighter and she's never felt strength this strong, from another individual. "I'm never letting you go alone." Lyanna now felt relaxed and ready and with Lann jumping with her, she had the extreme confidence boost.

Lann and Lyanna counted to three before jumping together. Both their hands were raised above their head with Lyanna screaming bloody murder. Around the couple, Jaime cackled at Lyanna's expression which earned him a punch from Cersei. Benjen and Tyrion was swimming near the shore when they heard Lyanna scream and like the kids they were, they found entertainment from the adults suffering.

With both Lyanna and Lann now in the water, Lyanna was clinging onto Lann "That was really scary." She buried her face against Lann's neck. "Now i feel embarrassed." She continues.

Lann who was used to floating in the water with someone clinging to him, leaned down so he could gently talk against Lyanna's ear. "You know, nobody would judge you if you're scared because it's okay to be scared. Our fears are always connected to our courage. Today, you handled yourself well, you did great. This was an unknown activity to you and I can't wait for the time we do this again. You might eventually be out jumping me in no time."

Lyanna finally let's go of Lann and floated beside him. Her heart skipping another beat. Lately the feelings that Lyanna had for Lann grew stronger each day. She felt that she might be in love with him, but Lyanna wasn't sure. For she hasn't been in love before.

"And we could have a diving competition and we should let Ben and Ty judge us. Obviously, Cersei would help train me so I'll surely win." Lyanna said in confidence.

"I will admit this early in our relationship. You win in everything." Lann playfully flicked her nose.

(Three) the first time they rode around the rock together. The instant Lyanna's bottom touched the saddle, she sped off, not wasting any time on waiting for Lann.

Lann grinned at her eagerness, urging his horse after hers. A few moments later he finally catches after her and was immediately distracted upon looking at Lyanna's direction. All Lann thought was how jaw-dropping she looked. Sunlight shining on her, the sweetest smile permanently on her face, her hair free flowing like the wind. Lann almost hit a tree if his horse wasn't as focused as its rider.

Lann's mind continuously ran thoughts of Lyanna, but now more attentive of his surroundings. 'She was an innocent girl, and he would give everything he had for her to keep that. She just wanted freedom, she wanted adventure, she didn't want to be chained. She was like the environment, there might be some parts that aren't the most fascinating or easing but it's beautiful. It's nature, it gives you life and brings you joy. She's that, and Lann feels like he would need her like she would need him.'

* * *

Currently, Lann found Lyanna standing in the gardens scanning all the flowers and carefully brushing her fingertips against it.

Lann quietly approached her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, then he lifted her up to spin her around. Lyanna squealed in surprise but then giggled upon realizing that it was Lann who's arm was around her.

He gently placed her down but kept his arm wrapped around her waist. He kissed her cheek then nudged his nose against it, before saying "I know you love blue winter roses, but what are you looking at those flower's for?"

"I was looking for flower's that Obara might like the most. She told me she had no favorites. I'm just looking around, hoping to find one that would fit her." She turned her head to face towards his direction. Lately Lann has been more affectionate with her, clearly showing the development of their budding relationship.

Lann softly rubbed her belly and Lyanna placed her hands above his. "I have to tell you something, Lya." He says

She nodded in reply, as she relaxed against Lann's warmth with eyes closed. "Yes." She simply said.

"I've told father that I want us to be married in Winterfell." He rested his chin on top of Lyanna's head. "Since you follow the faith of the Old Gods, I thought we could get married in the godswood. I think it would be better, your father always said that there needs to be a Stark in Winterfell and I wanted that on the day that we are to be wed for the pack to be there."

Lyanna took a sharp intake of breath. This was why she felt so much for Lann, this never failed to make her heart beat faster. She didn't like feeling vulnerable but she welcomed the feelings brought out by Lann. And she just realized that she loved him and was grateful to the gods above that they brought Lann into her life. She was not sure to what extent her love was for him, but she really needed to talk to someone with more experience just for clarification.

Lann continued, shaking Lyanna out of her quiet contemplation. "We'll even wait for Eddard to join us in our journey to the North, heck I'll even take his friend that Baratheon boy and his brothers with us."

She turned to face him, scanning his face then immediately taking it in between her hands. She squished Lann's cheeks together making him look like a fish. "Ugh, why do you still look handsome?"

With his face squished by Lyanna, he replied "Chanks?"

Her eyes locked on his lips and she decided, now, she wanted it now. Lyanna brushed her lips against his as if testing the waters. Then she released his cheek, her hands sliding onto his chest to clutch on his tunic. She stared at Lann's face before leaning forward to meet his lips.

When he finally kisses her mouth, everything oddly goes quiet, like the moments of silence between the thunder in the storm. Lann pulls apart to take her cheeks in his hands, tilting her head in the process. They kiss again. The next kiss is the kind that breaks open the earth to give new life. It shows Lyanna that every other kiss she would share with Lann was to die for. It knocks her breath out but gives it back.

She never dreamed of her first kiss to be like this, but she always fantisized of a kiss shared with Lann and it was nothing like this. She never wanted to fantisize a kiss like this again, she wanted it everyday and she knows she'll get it from him in every way she can.


	6. Let The River Run

**Hey guys!**

**So I want to be honest with you guys, I took too long with this chapter cause it was our semester break and I used my free time to play some video games on my ps4. Can't do that when I'm busy with school. Also, 2nd semester just started. Wish me luck, hope I pass all my classes.**

**Also, thank you for the follows and faves. There isn't much stories from the time before the rebellion and I wanted to show what I thought would happen if one individual was added because one person can make a big change like how one decision could change a timeline.**

**Cast: (all the actors chosen would be younger to match the age of the character.)**

**House Lannister**

**River Phoenix** as **Lann Lannister**

**Jeremy Irons** as **Tywin Lannister**

**Nicole Kidman** as **Cersei Lannister**

**Leonardo DiCaprio **as **Jaime Lannister**

**Jonathan Lipnicki **as **Tyrion Lannister** (the cute boy from Stuart Little)

**House Stark**

**Natalie Portman** as **Lyanna Stark**

**Timothy Dalton** as **Rickard Stark**

**Christian Bale** as **Brandon Stark**

**James McAvoy** as **Eddard Stark**

**Elijah Wood** as **Benjen Stark**

**House Martell**

**Bruna Marquezine** as **Elia Martell** (her in Deus Salve o Rei)

**Brenton Thwaites** as **Oberyn Martell**

**House Dayne**

**Liv Tyler** as **Ashara Dayne** (her in the 90s)

**Luke Roberts** as **Arthur Dayne**

**House Baratheon**

**Tom Hardy** as **Robert Baratheon**

**Dylan O'Brien** as **Stannis Baratheon**

**House Tully**

**Hugh Laurie** as **Hoster Tully**

**Cate Blanchett** as **Catelyn Tully **(her look in Elizabeth)

**Amy Adams** as **Lysa Tully**

**Gregory Smith** as **Edmure Tully**

**House Targaryen**

**Orlando Bloom** as **Rhaegar Targaryen**

**Christopher Paul Richards** as **Viserys Targaryen**

**Peter Capaldi** as **Aerys Targaryen**

**Charlize Theron** as **Rhaella Targaryen**

**Note: character's who are yet to be introduced or mentioned are not here yet.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think and give me some suggestions so we could finalize that thang. Like always, I'm grateful for you dudes and dudettes.**

* * *

**Let The River Run**

Lann was seen walking beside his father around the castle. His hands locked behind his back, head turned towards his father. "I've sent the messages to the Greyjoy's, Prince Doran, and Lord Arryn. The Greyjoy's might be tough to crack and obviously, we both know what they want. They want to show their power and we're the first one's to give them that chance, although we would need to have private meetings to convince them. We are basically luring them with what they believe the most. Their saying is 'We do not sow', unlike us we grow our crops and trade while they think their above us. They take joy and pride in their strength and ruthlessness, which is why they only wear jewelry they've won in battle. They take pride in themselves that they bow to no man, but they know that no man out of their house would respect them. We would give them that, we have that power and I believe we'll eventually have them in our side."

Tywin, was quietly looking ahead, in contemplation. After a small beat, he nodded. "How can you assure that they won't go against us after all of it is done."

Lann shrugged. "Lions can easily crush a Squid with its bare paw. By that time most houses would be behind us and like I've said, we're baiting them with the power they've been wanting." He smirked at his father. "If all fails we find a way to bind them to us, maybe to someone from a house we trust. Or to go into battle with them, but I wouldn't want that to happen. They're too valuable in this war."

"The assurance of our ties with Dorne?"

With a confident smile, Lann replied "I believe that the forces of Dorne would be in our side. They know me, they learned to trust me, and I know they still do. Besides, Oberyn is with Cersei, that binds us with them." Suddenly Lann's smile dropped. "But also, Doran and Oberyn loves Elia and the King does not care for her and it worries me that King Aerys might use Elia to keep the Dorne forces... We need to keep an eye on Elia and protect her at all cost."

"Do we now? Or do you?" His father replied, tone mixed with curiosity.

Lann sighed. "Yes father, we do. You know that she is important to me, just as much as she is important to both of her brothers. But she is also vital to our ties with Dorne."

"And what of Hoster and Mace?" This time, Tywin turned to Lann.

"Lady Catelyn is betrothed to Brandon Stark, on our journey we would stop for Riverrun to meet with Lord Tully. The tension of the coming war has been brewing for years now, I am confident that Lord Tully will raise their banner's along with the Stark's when the need arises. Fortunately, Eddard is friends with Robert and that Baratheon boy is simple, he would be there for the fights and for the Starks. That is where Lord Arryn comes in, he will go with whatever those boys decides. As for Lord Tyrell, we are on testy waters with him. Like you've said, he's incompetent and a coward. He would follow the King not for his loyalty but for fear. But I have to applaud him for thinking of where he would be in a good position, no matter the consequence. He's a serious player and he knows what side to choose, I just hope he realizes where he should be sooner."

Lann's father placed his palm against his back, then he was patting it. "Well, you have done some great thinking with our moves and I'm glad that you have at least got something from me. You've got wit Lann. But my pride heightens when you show the values that you have inherited from your mother."

Lann, who was done with all the seriousness, finally produced a genuine smile. "But I still need your opinion father because you are far wiser than me."

"And I will. Let the games begins."

* * *

Lann stood in front of Lyanna's door with a mischievous smile. He gently pushed the door, slowly opening it. He peeked an eye into the small gap to find Lyanna preparing for their journey to the North with her back against the door. He successfully pushed the door open without making a sound, finally made his way to Lyanna with quiet steps.

Unbeknownst to him, Lyanna already knew of his presence. "I'm beginning to think that I'm marrying a child." Gestures like this always made Lyanna smile the brightest.

He swooped in, taking her in his arms. One arm under her legs and the other supporting her back . Lyanna's arms instantly wrapped around his neck while Lann then playfully spun them around. He then stopped after two turns.

He merely laughed. "And that is awful, how?"

"I'm not even married and I'm already taking care of a child." She nuzzled her nose against his.

"Well I hope you don't kiss children like this." Lann tilted his head to press his lips against her. Like always, as his lips touched her's she blossomed like a flower that is oh so succulent.

Lyanna reluctantly pulled away, "The only child I've kissed and will ever kiss is you." She planted a small kiss on his lip.

After he placed Lyanna onto her bed, Lann slowly crawled onto it to lie down beside her with his stomach facing down. Lann pressed a gentle kiss onto her stomach before comfortably resting his chin against it. "I know, you like my kisses the most." He replied, highly self-satisfied.

Lyanna rolled her eyes, knowing he was right. "That's not true, I like Obara more." She placed a hand on the back of his head to comb her fingers through his hair.

Lann kept a small smile on his lips, soothed by her touch. He took Lyanna's free hand to twine their fingers together. They've had a moment of silence before Lann asked, "Lya, do you really want to marry me?" He pushed himself forward to rest his cheek in between her breast, but kept his eyes locked into hers. "Am I worthy to be your husband?"

"Without a doubt." She replied without a pause. "Before meeting you, I've never thought of getting married nor wanting to be chained down to a man and be trapped in his castle. It was what I feared the most." She said sadly, her hand now caressing his nape. "I wanted to feel something with my betrothed before we wed and I'm glad I feel those things with you. You've given me and my family so much and I will always be grateful. You're worthy, worth more than every lord my father could have pawned me to and I—I really like you." She finished with a blush.

He flashed her a tender smile. "I like you too and I care for you. I value you and our family, Lya" Lann's smile faded and has now turned serious. "I want to protect you, so I need to tell you something you need to know— you deserve to know."

She nodded, telling him to go ahead.

"War is coming... It's been brewing for years now and every lord in Westeros has been waiting for it or have been wanting it to happen. Most are against the crown and we're trying to find efficient ways on fighting against them. Since it's war, many of the victims could be innocent." Lann held Lyanna's hand tighter as he felt her grip on his hair and her heart beat accelerate. "And I wanted you to know that me and my father are making moves in this war, I want you to trust me and to know if you're still with me after telling you this."

Lyanna didn't mean to tighten her grip on Lann's hair but she was worried. Not for herself, but for him. It meant that he would be fighting in that war, it meant that she could lose him in the war and she didn't want that to happen. She had already started dreaming of a future with him, of bearing his children, of loving him and their children the most. Her thoughts were broken by hearing Lann calling her name.

Lann lifted his head up, now worried of her possible reaction. "Lya?" He brought her hand against his mouth to kiss her fingers. "Lya."

She surprised him by pulling his head against her chest to hug him. "I trust you, with my life and with our families life. I know you can protect me but who would protect you? Who would be there for you?" Lyanna paused to think. "I know! I'll ask Bran and Ned to go with you. I'll tell them that you're important to me and they'll watch your back and if they won't then I'll fight alongside you. And you can't stop me!"

Lann beamed at her. "I plan to talk to them when we meet them. Along our journey to Winterfell, I would be meeting with lords concerning the coming war and if they could raise their banner if the need arrises."

"You've thought ahead." She watched him nod his head. "Thats good, but I still want you to be careful and I want you to promise me something."

"Anything for you, Lady Lyanna." He trailed his kisses, from her chest to her neck and stopped just inches from her face. Flashing her his signature smile.

"I want you to come home to us, alive. I don't know when the war would officially start, I don't care if its moons or years from now but I want you to return to me, safe and with your beautiful head still attached to your body."

He chuckled at the last part. "I promise. I've never broken a promise and I won't start with the promises I've made you."

"You swear?" She lifted her head to poke his nose with hers.

"It's a vow of forever."

"A vow of forever."

Both sealed it with a chaste kiss that brought on a bright future awaiting them.

* * *

In one of Dragonstone's chambers, Ashara watched Elia prepare for their trip to Winterfell; to attend the Lannister and Stark wedding. "Well?" She broke the silence.

"Well what?" Elia said impatiently. She wasn't one to lose her temper but Elia have had a lot on her mind lately, and she was not in the mood with Ashara's probing.

"You know very well what I mean." Ashara huffed.

"Your 'well' could mean anything." Elia glared at Ashara before frustratingly throwing her dresses on top of each other.

With her arms crossed against her chest, Ashara replied. "My 'well' means, what do you think of Lann's approaching nuptials?"

Elia sighed, she dropped another dress so she could sit on the bed. "Everything" she stared into Ashara's eyes, seeing her sympathy in it. "I feel everything. The good, the bad, and the confusing... I'm happy for him but I'm sad that—his happiness— it was not because of me. Im angry, not at him, but of what happened. I'm jealous. Does he love her? Because I still love him. Has he forgotten me? Because I still remember. Do you think he's broken that promise?" She opened her palm to look upon it, trying to read her unfortunate future as she remembered the night she broke both of their hearts. "But most of all, I'm confused. How did it come to this?"

This brought on the memory of her wedding day.

_Every significant Lord's and Ladies were gathered in King's Landing to attend the union of the Targaryen prince and Dornish princess. Recognizing the union between spouses in The Sept of Baelor._

_Elia, who was in the most beautiful dress she had ever been in, with the purest shade of white. She was not happy, but she had to put up a front. Smiling at Rhaegar, at the King, and to every guest who were within the sept. Clutching her maiden's cloak, unwilling to give it up for the Targaryen cloak._

_She turned to the direction of the gathering Lannister's to see Lann with a small but encouraging smile on his face. She stared into his eyes, trying to tell him that she will always love him but then she felt her cloak being removed. Suddenly a rush of panic overcame her but then proceeded to try and be as calm as possible._

_Rhaegar placed a cloak of his own house colors about her shoulders, signifying the passing from her father's protection into her husband's protection. Both Elia and Rhaegar speak the words, "With this kiss I pledge my love." After that small kiss, in which the septon finally declared them to be man and wife., stating they are "One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." And they were presented to the guest._

_Everyone clapped upon the septon's declaration while Elia's eyes flashed towards the Lannister's, all of them quiet but politely clapping along. She turned to her mother-by-law, giving her a small smile, and she refused to see the look on Lann's face for she had a feeling that she would break down upon looking at him._

_At nine and ten, Elia was married._

_But the great thing that came out of that heartbreak was her little girl, her little Rhaenys who gave her most of her happiness in her life._

She felt a tear drip down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. Years have passed and her tears just never runs out. Ashara's arm already around her.

"I know he still loves you, I have no doubt. He's always there for you, even for Rhaenys. Sometimes I think Lann's the father of your Rhaenys because it seems like he cares more than your own husband." She snickered.

Elia slapped her arm. "Shhh! Someone might hear you and they might think it's true."

"But it is true, Lann loves you and Rhaenys more than Rhaegar ever will. Anyway, I really miss him. At least Lann has had the chance to know the she wolf of the North before he gets married to her."

The princess nodded her head in agreement, hoping that at least Lann is happy with his life.

* * *

The Lannister party along with two Starks, two Martell's, and their guards has arrived at Riverrun, to ask the Tully's to join them on their travels, inviting them to Lann and Lyanna's nuptials.

In front of the Lannister party were Tywin and Lann and behind them were Lyanna, Cersei, Jaime, Oberyn, Obara, Benjen, and Tyrion. Across them were Hoster Tully and surprisingly Brandon Stark, beside them we're Catelyn, Lysa, Edmure, and the ward of Lord Hoster.

Brandon, the wild wolf, was enthusiastic upon seeing his little sister and brother. He immediately walked up towards his siblings to hug them. Both Lyanna and Benjen met him in a fierce hug.

Both Tywin and Hoster greeted each other and then paced towards the castle.

All the younger ones are left to greet each other. Lann, not wanting to disturb the Stark siblings moment, guided his siblings to meet the Tully's.

"Lady Catelyn, Lady Lysa" Lann nodded his head in greeting, they then received a curtsey from both of them; "Lord Lann" Catelyn responded. He flashed them a charming smile, getting a blush from both girls.

He then moved towards Edmure to playfully pat the boys head. "Don't you look like a mighty Tully."

Edmure looked at him with admiration in his eyes. He replied proudly, puffing his chest out. "Sure am! I'm squiring for Brandon, and I'll be as strong as him."

Lann noticed his siblings, following his lead. He grinned upon seeing Jaime in front of the younger Tully girl, politely kissing the back of her hand and wooing her with his natural Lannister charm. "Your hair looks like the red string of faith, guiding our paths together. It's beautiful, my lady." Lysa's face was now matching the color of her hair.

Lann almost bursted out laughing when he heard his brother's statement. Tyrion on the other hand couldn't stop a chuckle from coming out and like always, to Cersei, her twin's antics would give her headache's; Oberyn rubbed Cersei's back, trying to feel sympathy for his beloved, but failed to do so for he chuckled alongside Tyrion. Lann was about to greet Lord Hoster's ward when he felt a hand on his back and he looked behind him to see Lyanna with her brother's beside her.

"Bran, this is Lann." She locked her ams with Lann's, proudly presenting Lann to her brother.

Brandon offered a hand to Lann, then they were shaking each other's hand. The Stark looked emotionlessly at the Lannister who was going to take his sister away from him. He needed to know what kind of person this Lannister really was.

And impulsively, Brandon started off with "Where's the imp?" Pompously sizing Lann up, his arms crossed around his chest.

Benjen immediately glared up at his brother, hoping that Tyrion did not hear them.

Unfortunately, both the Lannister and Tully siblings were within hearing range. Tyrion immediately deflated, hearing the dreadful term used to describe him.

Both Cersei and Jaime stood on either sides of Tyrion in a protective manner. While the Tully siblings had that look of shock at Brandon's scandalous action. Edmure just stood quietly beside his sister's, feeling the intensity rising up.

"Bran!" Lyanna's expression shifted from surprise, anger, and disgust. How could he say that about Tyrion, to a boy who has one of the kindest hearts. She was about to berate her brother when she felt Lann pat her back before letting go of her.

Lann stepped closer to Brandon, to keep a protective distance away from Lyanna. He snarled into Brandon's face, "What did you say?" Fist clenched and trying to keep his rising temper.

Brandon refused to say it again for he just wanted to rile Lann up. "You heard me Lannister."

"Go on then, say it to my face Stark." Lann was keeping all the anger inside him, decided to respond calmly.

Now Lyanna looked worried, not for Brandon nor Lann but for the consequences their actions might cause.

"Your ears are as useless as nipples on a breast plate." Brandon barked back.

"Well aren't you a tough man— without balls of course."

"I've got balls. Balls bigger than yours!" This time Bran growled, his patience wearing thin.

"If you say so. Although, you must be proud to have your balls so low that it brushes against your knees." Lann who was calm and collected now smirked at Brandon.

Their silent spectator's clearly knew who won the verbal battle, impressed that the lion's bite matched the strength of its roar. Aside from Lyanna, nobody wanted to intervene, because they didn't want to get in between the chaos.

"That's it! I'll show you who has balls. You and I, in the training field, now!" Brandon went ahead with Edmure trailing behind him.

Catelyn appologized to Tyrion profusely for the disrespect caused by Brandon and like the sweet child he was, he just waves it off and saying that it was not their fault. She also offered an apology to both Cersei and Jaime which they silently accepted. Then Catelyn and Lysa eventually chased after Brandon, and were heading off towards the training field.

The rest of the party was silent.

Lann's fist were clenched, seconds away from wanting to punch through something.

Lyanna who was hesitant to touch Lann because she has never seen him in rage before.

They heard a sigh from Lann, his back still against them. "Nobody hurts Ty. Not Cersei, Jamie, nor my father." He turned towards them to smile at Oberyn. "Not Oberyn and Obara." He walked towards Lyanna and Benjen. His arm wrapped around Lyanna's shoulders, the other arm was placed on top of Benjen's head. "Not Lyanna and Benjen. Nobody hurts the people I value. He's supposed to be family, but he disrespected Tyrion. He will _hear me roar_."

They all looked at Lann as if he was the leader of a pack, a pack consisting of Lions, Wolves, and Snakes.

Oberyn, with Obara asleep in his arms, smirked at Lann. "_Unbowed_, _Unbent_, _Unbroken_."

Lyanna, now with the habit of clutching onto Lann's tunics, was looking into his eyes. His eyes were like a clear lake in a dark forrest, switching from sadness to anger. She understood his response, her brother was being an idiot— again. With a small lift of her lips, "Be careful, and don't hurt each other too much."

Lann nodded his head in response. "A vow of forever, remember?" And he received a kiss on the cheek from her.

"Ben, kindly gather my armor. The rest of you can go ahead. Benjen and I will catch up." Lann let's go of Lyanna then walks alongside Benjen.

* * *

Both men only wore chainmail's, but they fought like they wore their jousting armor, hard and aggressive.

Brandon lunged forward, thrusting his sword towards Lann but with the Lannister's quick reflexes he quickly side stepped and aims a kick to Brandon's side. Lann took a step back, scrutinizing his opponent, sizing him up.

The Stark sprinted towards Lann again but this time Lann raised brightroar and both of their swords clashed together, with a clang. Brandon swiftly jabbed his sword in an attempt to slash onto Lann. Lann then responded with an attempt to cleave his arm.

Brandon swung left, then right with Lann dodging every lunging blow from Brandon, rolled to the right, raised his sword to parry an attack from Lann.

'He is indeed the North's wild Wolf. Predictable' Lann smirked.

Quickly, before Brandon could respond with a follow up, Lann dashed forward with his sword straight out in front of him, anticipating Brandon's sword to block his. Lann swiftly punched Brandon in the solar plexus, parried forcefully to knock the sword out of his opponent's hand, which stunned him for a brief moment. Lann immediately disarmed him, grabbing Brandon's arm, to pull him off his feet and throwing him across the floor with enough force. Choosing not to prolong the fight any longer, because even though Brandon insulted them, Lann did not want to hurt Brandon physically and just wanted to humiliate him just a little bit.

Lann draws his sword against Brandon's neck, where his pulse beats. "Say it Stark."

All the spectator's were silent, hoping it wouldn't escalate into something more violent.

"I yield." He groaned and rubbed at the spots where he felt was already sore, humiliated. "Fuck."

Lann, after hearing Brandon yield, dropped his sword beside him. Both men barely having enough air to breathe for they have been going at it for a while now. But it was also a testament to their experience in battle to have that much stamina to burn.

Brandon, shocked at Lann who was offering his hand for him to take.

"You may be an idiot, but you're still family. But I still don't appreciate how you've treated my family."

The Stark took his hand, grateful for Lann's help.

After both men were standing upright, faces now showing fear because they felt a dark aura looming over them.

Lyanna, who've had enough of their 'power' showing battle was immediately beside both Lann and Brandon; eagerly slapped both of them in the back of their heads.

"Ow" The lion said, his hand was now rubbing his head. "Hey!" The wolf exclaimed.

"You are an idiot Bran! You don't think of how your actions would affect the people around you. You're impulsive!" The small girl barked out in frustration. "You could have hurt Lann and yourself!" She kicked Brandon's leg in retaliation. "You hurt Tyrion." Her mood shifting from anger to sadness.

Brandon groaned once again. "I'm sorry Lya. I didn't mean to call the boy that word. You're right, I'm impulsive. I wanted to rile _your_ Lannister up and the first thing that came into my mind was that." Seeing his sister with her hands on her hips, reminding him of their mother. He looked down to stare at his feet, properly chastised.

"Well I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She turned to Lann so she could check on him.

The eldest Stark walked towards the youngest Lannister in slow step, he stopped at a respectable distance from Tyrion. "I apologize. Truly, I did not want to hurt you or planned to insult you by calling you that word upon meeting you." He dropped into a kneel, then respectfully bowed his head to the boy. "I sincerely regret my actions and words and I hope this does not affect the union of our families. I'm sorry, Tyrion."

The small boy gave Brandon a big grin before he gave him a shy hug. "It's alright. You're Lya and Ben's big brother and I know that Lya could be hot headed too but I still love them." Tyrion let's go of Brandon. "I accept your apology great ser!"

Brandon stared at the enthusiastic boy in shock. 'Lyanna was right, she was lucky to be betrothed to the oldest Lannister. The Lannister's were nothing like the power hungry house that they thought.' He ruffled the boy's hair. "Your kindness is much appreciated my lord." He replied with a playful grin.

Both Brandon and Lann now had their ladies fussing over them. Catelyn carefully checked on her betrothed while continuing to berate him for what happened. "What were you thinking?!" Catelyn took hold of Brandon's ear to twist it, hoping it would hurt him enough.

"Ouch! Cat, that hurt." He pouted at his betrothed hoping her anger would dwindle down.

She sighed, "You big oaf." She was rolling her eyes before she planted a small kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry." Brandon took Catelyn's hands in his. "Truely, I am."

"I know you are. I'm proud of you." She noticed his smirk and she cut him off before he could open his mouth. "Not because of what you've instigated. I'm proud of what you did after. You could've left in a huff, and here you are. Showing that you could take responsibility for your actions."

"Well, I had to show them I had balls." He gave her a toothy grin.

Catelyn only chuckled. He was mischievous but she loves him.

Meanwhile, Lyanna was tiptoeing to run her fingers through Lann's hair.

"Bran's a clod. If he says something that offends you, just pretend he doesn't exist. He gets pissed when I do that." She proceeded to lock her fingers around his neck.

"I don't care if anyone insults me. But no one gets away with insulting my loved ones." Lann cradled her cheeks, rubbing his thumb against it. "You know that, I fight my hardest for them."

"I know." Lyanna gave him a chaste kiss, "I know. I am fortunate to have you." She added with another peck.

"No one is as fortunate me, I have you and you adore me." He said with a smirk.

* * *

The Lord Paramount of the Trident was inside his private solar, along with his esteemed guest the Warden of the West.

"How can you assure that pledging an alliance with you Lannister's could be an asset for us Tully's"

"Simply having an alliance with us is already an asset and it does not hurt that we have a mutual understanding on the events that has occurred recently. I've been building up the strength of my house along with our association. I've been scheming for years, and now we move. Us Lannister's, the Stark's, the Martell's, the Baratheon's and Arryn's who are now connected to the Stark's, and now the Tully's. I see no reason to not have the same allegiance." Tywin's face, impassive but never lacked the confidence though-out his spiel.

Hoster took a minute to ponder before he was nodding at Tywin respectfully. "I see, we've both seen the same thing, the Stark's are thriving in the South. We have a broad perspective on this game and you would have my confidence in raising my banner's for house Lannister if need be."

"Pleased to have this discussion with you." Both Lord's shook each other's hands, indicating the sealing of an alliance.

Before Tywin could leave the solar, Hoster added. "Might I propose a betrothal to Lysa with young Jaime?"

"You could but my son Lann is a big believer of falling in love before the nuptials. I suggest that we let the children interact with each other before seeing what the best course of action to take."

This time, Hoster took a longer pause before he agreed with Tywin.


	7. Unearth

**Unearth**

* * *

The wards of Lord Jon Arryn has left the Vale to be in Winterfell on time, for Lady Lyanna's nuptials. The party were lead by two young adults, a Baratheon and a Stark. The taller one looks to be more than six feet in height and a booming laugh that matched his size, he was handsome, clean-shaven, and seemed to be a 'maiden's fantasy'. The other one, average in height, but shorter when beside his friend looked older than a ripe age of seven and ten with the grim look on his face.

The Baratheon continued to laugh at his friend but playfully clapped him on the back. "Ned my friend! You won't need to worry about the Lannister because once Lyanna sees me, she'll forget she was betrothed in the first place."

"You don't understand Robert." The quiet wolf growled in frustration, which shocked Robert into silence. "Lyanna likes him. She genuinely likes him. I don't know what the Lannister's did to her, but Lyanna will never want to be a lady of such house."

Robert sighed, feeling bad for his friend but also glad to not have any little ladies as a sibling. "Ned, women could fall for anything if a man knew how to use their charm. Women are that simple, they love you when they think you value them. They will hate you if you put your cock into a different cunt. You would know that if you knew how to talk to women."

Ned groaned at Roberts one track mind. He always thought that Robert always thinks with his cock and inappropriate words like that seemed to cement Eddard's own thoughts of his friend. "I just hope Bran knocked those Lannister's a few steps back. Brandon has not replied to my last letter and it worries me that something— someone has harmed them."

"Bah! I would bet my gold that Brandon is entertained by that little finger boy who would challenge him for Catelyn's honor. As if the boy was any challenge, my hammer could hit his head clean and off his shoulders."

"You know, we should feel bad for the boy. He did try his best and got hurt for it." Now that matter got Ned's thoughts away from Lyanna.

"Oh Ned, you really do know nothing. The boy had no right, he is not even in Lord Tully's radar of ideal men to betroth his daughter's to. And if I was Brandon, I would have been genuinely entertained by the boy." Robert belted out a laugh.

Ned remained quiet, now uninterested by the subject Robert has initiated. They were to gather in Crossroads Inn but Ned has been contemplating if they should go ahead and head straight to Winterfell. He missed his home, but Lyanna wanted him to join them and he was not one to disappoint his favorite lady in Westeros.

"Robert, we should hurry. I am eager to see my siblings, and I want to spend time with my sister before she is married."

Robert just grinned at his friend's change of temperament. "We need to find you a woman Ned, to give color to your life."

* * *

The maiden's were posted just outside the tents to watch the boys gathered just a short distance from them.

Catelyn groaned at seeing her betrothed take off his top to challenge Lann once again.

"I obviously will not cast my vote for my brother. My vote is on Lann, for having the nicest body to look at." She keeps her eyes on Lann admiring his physique, enjoying the blessings given to her by the Old Gods in the form of Lann Lannister.

"I'm also voting for Lann." And Cersei noticed all the looks her newly acquired friends were giving her. "What? My loyalty is to my brother. If Brandon challenges Oberyn just as much, my vote would still go to Lann."

"Would you still be loyal to your brother if Lann was as annoying as Brandon?" All three girls paused at Lyanna's question before they laughed because it did make sense, brother's can be annoying.

And it was now time for the Tully's to cast their votes. "Lann." Lysa simply said.

This time, the girls gave her a look filled with curiosity. "I'm used to seeing Brandon so I'm not that amazed by him. But Lann, _this_ would be the first time I'm seeing him without his top on so please, I would love to not be bothered with my continued appreciation of the Lannister beauty."

This time Cersei made a face while the other two nodded in agreement.

Catelyn was looking at Brandon fondly. "My vote will definitely go to Brandon. My loyalty and my love will forever be his."

Lyanna and Lysa kept their eyes on Catelyn, wanting to ask that certain question that had been stuck in their mind. While Cersei smiled at her, understanding her sentiment.

Each girl has been silently watching the boys before Lyanna broke the silence with a question, to no one in specific. "How do you know if you're in love... In love with someone?" She asked with a small voice and too shy to look at any of them.

All the girls watched Lann and Brandon carry their squires on their shoulders, while their squires battle each other with wooden swords. Lann exclaiming that he cares for Benjen more than any knight would care for a squire, for he treated Benjen like he would, a brother. Brandon laughs then barks out a reply that he cares for Edmure because he is the brother of his lady love and he is someone Edmure would look up to and the boy could possibly end up following Brandon's footsteps.

With a smile Catelyn answers, "Brandon is a wild wolf, he loves women. I know he appreciates them and I know he has those wandering eyes... I knew I loved him when I accepted that. Because even if he looked elsewhere, I trust that he will not touch another. We've been betrothed for a while now and we've built a strong bond together. I could confidently say that I'm the only woman he will love and care for the most." She sees her companion's smile at her and she gives them a bright smile. "I know, because it shows."

"Truly? I have not seen Brandon in a while and I really hope that his love is only for you." Lyanna took Catelyn's hand in hers, happy that her brother is betrothed to such a kind and loving woman.

"I feel it and I'm very firm on believing it. I know I may seem like a fool, but women always had that strong understanding of feelings. It is only up to us to process and understand everything the right way or we let it go and be blinded by what we feel for a boy." Catelyn squeezed Lyanna's hands. "And one boy is not worth buckets of tears. Only the boy worthy of holding my heart would deserve me and my tears."

Cersei and Lysa both nodded at Catelyn's statement while Lyanna quietly processed it, willing herself to remember that.

"How do you know if he's the one? The worthy one? If he is my endless love?" Lyanna followed up.

Both Cersei and Catelyn kept their eyes on Lyanna, "If you balance each other out and when you can handle each other's differences." stating it at the same time.

"If you accept his flaws and his faults." Lyanna now turned to look at Cersei who has just joined into the conversation.

Now Catelyn and Cersei are putting out their opinions, going back and forth.

"No matter how childish." Catelyn starts.

"No matter how whorish of a man he is." Cersei said bluntly, causing the girls to chuckle.

"When he's being a big oaf."

"Or when he's impulsive."

"Even when he's doing something humiliating."

The eldest Tully and Lannister looks at each other in understanding, and together they say. "But their good traits always overshadow the bad."

"He's a better man if he cares about his loved ones more than he cares about himself." Lyanna puts in.

The girls nodded along.

"He is not only great in combat and in politics, but also amazing at where it mattered most. He's great at giving his love, affection, and trust on those who deserve it." The Stark continued, her eyes now glued onto Lann.

All the other girls now turn their attention to the boys to see Lann teaching Benjen how to wield the sword Brightroar. Benjen was still in awe of the blade, held it tightly in his hands and raising it on top of his head with a roar. Both Brandon and Lann laughed at the youngest Stark. "Ben, remember you're a Stark not a Lannister!"

Lann takes Brandon in a playful headlock, to nudge Brandon's head with his fist. "Benjen could be a Stark _and_ a Lannister. We are connected now, we're family." He winked at Benjen whose cheeks were now blushing, quite embarrassed by his action.

"And a Martell! Don't forget us I'm probably sheltered by the Lannister's now." Oberyn jumps on top of Brandon and Lann, riding both of their backs. Both men were not ready with the force of Oberyn's weight and the three of them now ended up on the ground.

Jaime and Edmure joined the group, jumping on top of the elder boys. Benjen and Tyrion followed after the sacking. The boys laughter filled the field, producing a smile on all the maiden's faces. Their contagious laugh giving a laugh to every passerby and guards around them.

Cersei broke their silence. Directing a question to Lyanna. "When did you know?"

Lyanna knew what her question meant, even without the specifics. "I've been falling. From the very beginning, hoping to the old gods that he would catch me... I knew, when I kissed him." Her cheeks now tinted with pink. "It struck me, as loud as thunder and as strong as the waves of the ocean, that I never wanted to know any other kiss nor tremble from another passionate touch. To bask in the fire born from our affection that is balanced by the ice of each savoured contact."

She looked at Cersei, really looking her in the eye. "I love his kindness, his strength, his poise, his heart. This is silly, but when my father told me that I was betrothed to Lann, I was so confident that I would never, in this life time, would I be attracted to him upon just meeting him and how wrong I was. He was every maiden's ideal prince but this was reality, nobody was perfect and I was wrong for a second time. He came in offering me everything I've ever wanted in my life, everything I thought I would not have if I was to be chained down to a prideful lord from the south. He wanted to keep who I am, he did not want to change me, and to me that is what love really is. It's taken me so long to admit it, to realize it, I love him, I do and I do not want to be wrong for the third time."

Cersei wrapped Lyanna into her arms, "Oh, Lyanna. You deserve him, I just know." Clutching her tight. "Please don't break his heart, because I'm confident that he will not break yours. _Please_."

The Tully sister's watched the scene in silence. Catelyn, as the eldest of the four; understanding their fears and wants for the future, the most.

After a beat, the future sister's by law eventually separated which gave Catelyn the chance to continue the conversation. "We are surrounded by the greatest men ever to exist."

"They're lucky they have us." Said Cersei.

"And lucky, we love them." Followed by Lyanna

Wanting to be part of it, Lysa says. "But with their body, and that face. I think we're bound to be the luckiest ladies in Westeros. I mean, imagine all the sour and wrinkly faces that is left unmarried." The others shivered at what they visualized but kept silent, so Lysa continued. "I also want to find someone to love."

"You could bag Jaime up, take him with you. I'm sure he will follow your red string of faith anywhere and I'm not jesting" Cersei said seriously.

"I like Jaime, he's charming." Replied Lysa.

"Be honest Lysa, you like all of those Lannister boys. We adore Tyrion, but _immaculate_ was your first thought when your eyes laid upon Lann and Jaime." The eldest Tully revealed.

With Lysa's growing blush, Cersei shared. "Don't worry, women feel that way _every _time. Look at our Stark here, boyish wolf from the North to she-wolf who is in love with a lion." She pointed her thumb casually at Lyanna. "It's quite exhausting really, with Oberyn put into the mix."

The four maiden's of their great houses laughed and conversed till nightfall, from their experiences to their favourite gossips till it was time to retire for the night.

But as Lyanna was comfortably tucked in her bed, she could not help but ponder over that one question that kept pestering her thoughts. Then, she decided to visit Cersei's chambers, just for her peace of mind. Gently knocking on her door, hoping her good sister and best friend was still awake.

"Lyanna?" Cersei pulled her into her quarters, guiding the Stark to her bed. "I know something is troubling you. Go on then, spill."

She doesn't talk for a minute, trying to phrase her questions properly. "Does Lann even need me?"

"Well of course. Your worry is for nothing, this match could benefit both of our families and it has the potential to make both Lannister's and Stark's grow stronger."

Lyanna deflated at Cersei's explanation but the blonde wasn't finished. "But he needs _you_ more than what your family could give ours. You give him what he needed the most, you make him happy. Don't get me wrong, Lann is the happy type. But we can always feel that there is that void within him and it used to worry me."

Cersei lied down with Lyanna following after her, they were now facing each other. "You are what he should want. Someone who deserves his love"

"Am I even what he wants?"

"Definitely. He definitely wants you."

"Do you think— will he ever love me?" Lyanna fiddled with her fingers, too shy to look Cersei in the eye.

Cersei held both of Lyanna's hands in hers. "It is bound to happen. You're my sister, and we love having you in the family. Lann adores you, we like you, and it is obvious that he will love you. You deserve each other."

"Thank you Cersei. But I have one last question, one that troubled me the most." With her eyes now finally looking into Cersei's, she finally asks. "Has Lann ever been in love?"

"Lyanna, I want to be frank with you. I trust you, and I trust that you won't push this forward, and I know that you care for Lann's feelings." Cersei wrapped her arm around her, pulling her to a hug. Taking in her comfort for the coming onslaught of emotions. "The thing Lann feared the most has already happened, and it was losing someone he loved. And his love was the kind that you fight for, that you always put first. That makes you want to do good and do better. We all saw and felt that from him."

"Did she... die?" Lyanna asked in a small voice.

"No, but I suppose, in the end; the whole of life is an act of letting go. But what hurts the most is not taking the moment to say goodbye. Lann always told me to fight, to never give up, even when it is all lost, just like he did. He was strong like that, but weak through it all. Even when mother died, he was strong for us, for Tyrion, and everyone in Casterly Rock respects him for that... she let him go and it broke my heart seeing my big brother look so _defeated_. He came back to us with his shoulders slumped, pride cracked, and heart gone in the sands."

With a sad smile, she said. "But Lann never hated her. He would always care for her."

"Yes." Cersei simply replied. "Because no matter where you are, or what you're doing, or who you're with. One will always, honestly, truly, and completely love you. No matter if it was the first, second, third, or any kind of love that was. If you care, you never forget."

"And that is the kind of person Lann Lannister is." She wiped a small tear on Cersei's cheek. "He loves everyone. Every ray of light. Every leaf. He forgives."

Cersei nodded at Lyanna but with a teary smile. Lyanna continued, "He deserves everything great in this world — I don't deserve him."

She snorts at the girl. "Both you and Lann are dumb. He said the same thing to me, just a few days ago. How he doesn't deserve you. How a free spirited, sweet girl that gave life and brightened his life deserved better than him, a simple lord who was taking her family to war, and all the dramatics." Rolling her eyes. "Please, just get on with it and fuck. Love and fuck, that is what both of you deserve."

The bright blush on Lyanna's face produced an un-lady like laugh from Cersei, which then sent Lyanna to a fit of laughter. Eventually, both girls calmed down which ended with a tight hug from each other.

Cersei continued quietly. "Don't let anyone, not even yourself, ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want."

She said in a small voice. "The more I know about him, the more I love him. I admit that I hate feeling like this, doubting myself. And I hate that I feel so giddy and excited, like a girl with a crush. But I _am_ a girl with a crush, a huge crush on your brother. It's quite exhilarating, feeling all of this for the first time."

"Then show how the women from the north make your man feel free with their love while cunningly tying them down to you."

"Thank you Cersei. I'm sorry for disturbing you tonight, and bothering you with all my woes."

"Oh, worry not. Us women have insecurities. That's why we have each other."

"I'm grateful to have you as a sister."

"I do too. Now sleep, we've had a lot of thinking done today. We deserve the rest." Cersei comfortably positioned herself on the bed. "Come on then, its a sleep over."

Lyanna followed after Cersei, lying down beside her. Not a moment later, both girls quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Days have passed since Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon's arrival. Now they only have princess Elia Targaryen and her party to wait for. Eddard and Robert's arrival wasn't the worst experience in the whole journey, so far. Because they all thought that Lann and Brandon's first meeting was far worse than it seemed. It's not that the younger Stark and Baratheon's arrival was any better, it was still awful. Honestly, men from the North had trust issues. But they loved their sister so much that it felt purely heart warming.

Eddard looked at Lann with distrust, his face frowning upon seeing the Lannister's hands on his sister.

Meanwhile, Lann who was now more entertained by the quiet wolf, decided to tease the younger boy. His hand now touched the small of Lyanna's back, his head leaned down to plant a gentle kiss onto her temple.

The younger Starks face then dimmed seeing his sister responded naturally to Lann's kiss, giving her betrothed a small kiss on the lips.

Brandon on the other hand, knew what his new rival was doing and he was going to enjoy every bit of it. It still irked him, seeing his sister kiss Lann, but he had time getting accustomed to it, unlike his brother. Also it is quite a sight, seeing his dear brother Ned pop a vein.

Robert, also noticed his best friend give a dirty look towards Lann's direction, only laughed.

Both parties greeted each other warmly, glad to have more people of their age. Well, aside from Eddard Stark who seemed to have a permanent frown set upon his face which both Lann and Brandon enjoyed the most.

Fortunately, after a scolding from his small sister, Ned was finally a bit more respectful towards Lann. Lyanna was not clueless, she knew what Lann was doing and she would proudly admit how she loved teasing her brothers. But she wanted one meeting with her older brothers where they won't try to attack her betrothed nor try to show their dislike of him. Why can't they just try to get to know him and silently judge him. Brandon already had that odd bond with Lann, and it's only a matter of time before Ned sees the redeeming qualities of Lann.

Currently, all the men were gathered outside the tents enjoying the company of fellow fighters and knights around a small fire. Ale, mead, and wine in their hand, laughter followed every lad. They chatter from here and there, but none was as loud as Robert Baratheon's laugh.

The heirs of these major houses were gathered together, more so now in brotherly trust. Robert was now leading the conversation, whining about women. How easy they were to get into bed, but hard to gain their trust.

Ned, admittedly has not given his whole trust towards Lann was naturally the most silent amongst all of them. He took a big gulp of ale, now used to all of Roberts whining. He turned to Lann upon hearing him pacify Robert.

"Robert, you need to understand that trust is not easily given. Trust is formed by bonds and strengthened by emotions." Lann felt sympathy for the young Baratheon for even the most merry seeks of such approval. There had to be a reason for him to seek comfort from whores.

Robert found that he respected Lann just by their first interaction. Lann was a leader, he had everything he himself, wanted. Robert was envious, but what was the use of feeling envy when all of what he wanted would not come to him by just a snap of his finger. So he said; "You would not understand Lann. You have siblings that love you. People from other houses that respect you. You've even claimed Lady Lyanna. You have everything I ever wanted." He paused to take a long gulp from his mug, emptying it. "Ned was the only one whom I am confident, would stay by my side. The first time I laid eyes on Lyanna, I instantly thought that she would be my saving grace. If I was to wed her, I'd have the family that I've been yearning for... If I were you, I'd count myself lucky."

Both Stark's were silent amongst the exchange. Oberyn had his mouth open and ready to defend his best friend, was stopped by the hand on his shoulder.

Oberyn turned to Lann, only to see him shake his head. He conceded.

"The thing is; I agree with you, I do find myself quite lucky. But I have to say that I do understand. Losing your mother and father at a young age, while I only lost my mother. Not many knew this but I was also close to losing my father the father that I grew to love and follow, I could have lost that emotional connection. It was a dark time and one could easily lose themselves. But I had my priorities sorted out, I had my siblings to think about. I had Jamie, Cersei, and Tyrion. Poor Tyrion, he needed me the most." Lann kept his focus on Robert, his eyes staring through his soul. "_You_ need to understand this and I know that you do not want others to learn of such weakness. Stop dreaming that you have everything you wanted. Once you're in that deep abyss, no matter how loud you scream, you will never ever get out of it. Get yourself out of that darkness. You have people that need you. It's not only Eddard, you get to have your siblings. They've been needing your love, your guidance. And if you were anything like me and you play your cards right, you'd get lucky and get that woman who you would gladly claim. They would give you their trust and love you unconditionally. Only you could change how you see yourself. You can have all the whores in this land or you can have the one who would love you all your life, its your choice."

Ned Stark, who was silent throughout the whole affair begun to speak. "He's right mate. You've a whole castle who trust you. You might have forgot them, but they're always there just waiting for you." Ned punched his friend on the shoulder, to stop his big mouth from interrupting his speech. "And do not dare give me an excuse that they're just servants. They trust you because you are their lord and they are proud to have you as their lord. I'm not the only brother in your life, Stannis and Renly all look up to you. You have their love."

And in a rare occurrence, Robert Baratheon was speechless. Not because he had nothing to say, but because he had everything to think about. From what he felt deep inside, to everything that Lann said was right. Ned, his brother from another mother, he always valued his insights.

Through the silence, Brandon was enjoying his nightly mead. Content with his life, because his life has never been this interesting since Lann came in such a horrifying manner. He still has hate for him, the bastard was to wed his sister, of course he's not over it. But he did bring entertainment. Then Brandon saw Robert's lips curl up to a genuine smile, which was rather contagious that it spread towards their group.

Oberyn broke the silence. "The count is now six members. Two young men added to our brotherhood. We were planning to have one from each house, but we'll take whatever we can get. I mean, we had no choice but to take Jaime. So welcome, fuckers!" The serpent expressed enthusiastically.

Both Brandon and Lann laughed, leaving the two younger boys clueless but laughed along with them. They ended the night with all five of them, drunk off their asses.

* * *

Lyanna with the skirt of her night gown bundled in her hands was strolling around the hallways of the inn, on her way to fetch Lann. Lann who wasn't in league with the infamous Baratheon and Starks when it came to drinking. She knew for a fact that he easily gets drunk and obviously always needed help whenever he is on that certain state. He had Oberyn with him, but she did not want one drunk man to help another drunkard, ending with two pissed off drunkards. She thought of leaving them to rot, but she cared about her boys too much to just leave them sleeping on the damp grass.

Her pacing halted when she saw the man she was looking for, stumbling around the corner. She hurried her steps to support him, giving enough force for him to balance himself. "I do recall of having told you to _not_ accept any drinking challenge from Brandon, have I not?" She felt his hand easily glide towards her waist, then he pulled her close to him.

Lann took a deep breath to calm his inebriated mind but also taking in the divine fragrance of Lyanna. He buried his face against her hair, his nose easily nuzzled its way to her neck. "I love your sweet scent. Its alluring and it makes me sobre." He nibbled on her pulse point, then trailed his kisses down her neck.

"Flattery will not get you out of this." Although her smile said otherwise. "I know you can handle your ale and your mead, and I hope that you understand that Stark's and Baratheon's are the different kind of drunk. So do you?"

All signs from him was only a hum so she sighed. "Will you even remember this on the morrow?" She took a step, hoping that she would have no trouble dragging Lann to his quarters.

He pulled her to a stop then gently pushed her against the wall. His tender touch trailed from her waist, back up to her arm, ending with a caress to her jaw. "That is not true. Yes I'm drunk, and you're beautiful. But when I wake up to another glorified day with my thoughts filled by you, I know you'd still be beautiful."

She stared into the deepest green eyes she's ever seen, still feeling the effects of exhilarating bouts of thunder as if it was the first time she stared into his eyes. "I love you." Simple, yet so expressive. A sentiment filled with hope that he should remember such words from her.

He was just standing there, staring at her. Her face, her lips, her eyes. Not attempting to touch her nor kiss her. Just staring. Keeping the image of her beauty. He heard, he believed, and hoped that she'd stay beside him, even in the bad. "You've seen my scars, my flaws, my imperfections, and you've seen me do terrible things, and you still love me for who I am. I remember Ashara, Ashara Dayne, telling me that there will always be struggles and you just have to pick who you want to struggle with... It's you, I am picking you."

Stunned to silence, not expecting him to express himself in that moment. Her beating heart, erratic. She can read him easily now, and she knew that he had more to say. So she lets him.

"I _will_ pick you everyday... but honestly, I used to fear this. Looking at you and feeling totally vulnerable. Knowing you, someone who could level my with their eyes. A blessing by the Old Gods of the forest, bestowed to me." He wanted to touch her. To feel her. But on this instance he kept his distance, he wanted it to be her choice. "Will you stay, while I fix myself?"

"As long as you're trying, I'm staying. I always feel alive — looking into your eyes... Breathing your air. Touching your skin... I don't want any goodbyes, I would choose you every single day of my life with you. Fighting for you, with the purpose of keeping you with me." She smiled at him, the sweetest smile he's seen from one so young, his cheeks in her hands. She mouths those three lovely words to him and it seemed like an incantation travelling towards his ears. She did not speak of it but he heard it. He felt it. And thats what got him, it was enough for him. She was enough.

"I'll love you with everything I have Lya. You have my heart."

Their lips meet, this time it was one that gets taken with no regrets. It causes shivers from the top of their head to the bottom of their feet. They held each other, comfortable in each others arms and they didn't want to end that.

Lurking in the shadows was Ned Stark, dumb founded by the scene he's stumbled upon.

After Lann left their group, Ned bid good night to his companions with the purpose of interrogating Lann. But he did not expect to stumble upon such a scene. He was not ready for this. Seeing his sister smile had him rush away from the area.

He's never seen his sister that way. Act, nor speak that way. He most definitely has not seen her smile like that, she's never had a smile like that before. Seeing that intimate moment halted all his plans of intimidating Lann. He felt like he's seen more of Lann and his sister in just one night, understanding a deeper meaning of their relationship.

He was shocked. Not by what he's seen, but by how serious they were with each other. They were committed to the relationship.

But most of all, he was glad. He now had someone he could trust his little Lya to. She'll be safe with those Lannisters.

_'From now on, he has my support. He will have my help, for as long as he takes care of Lyanna.'_

* * *

The whole party was gathered outside the inn, ready to continue their journey for the North. At dawn, they received a raven with a message informing them that the royal party were nearing their destination, which was why they were meeting them all outside.

Tywin and Hoster both positioned at the front and behind them were their children along with their friends. Brandon and Lann with their usual banter. This time, leaving their squires a part of their audience. The difference now was having Robert and Ned joining the audience with Robert cheering alongside Oberyn and Jaime, hoping for a brawl to break out. Lysa with her heart set on Jaime was smiling along with his contagious laugh and dashing smiles. Little Obara was in the arms of Cersei who was now suffering a headache due to all the idiots that surrounded her. Cersei was thinking that if she did not grow up to have Lann as a brother, she would have found a way to have them suffer or killed just because she was in the mood to do so. Catelyn and Lyanna, unlike their lovers, were treating each other like they have been friends since they were children.

Everyone was different, they all functioned in different ways. But all respected and treated each other the same. And all have the same amount of anticipation for the royal party.

Their attention were caught by the neigh of the riding horses and footsteps of the soldiers. From the distance, they saw the royal party marching towards their destination. Cersei placed Obara down, but still held her hand and Oberyn moved to stand beside his love. Lyanna placed herself in between Lann and her oldest brother while Catelyn stood beside her betrothed. Jaime stood along his brothers, with Tyrion in front of him, his hand fixing his hair. On each sides of Tyrion were Benjen and Edmure, all three of them with their chest puffed out, proud boys of their houses. On Jaime's other side stood Ned and Robert. Ned with his usual serious face and Roberts with the usual grin.

The carriage stopped just a fair distance from them and out stepped the fairest maiden of all of Westeros, Ashara Dayne, one of princess Elia's handmaiden. Then out stepped Princess Elia, her beautiful daughter in her arms and surprisingly, along with her was Viserys. Elia smiled at every individual to curtsey or kneel in her direction, but her eyes sparkled when her warm brown eyes landed on Lann. Elia put her daughter down, letting her have a good look around her surroundings. She combed her fingers through Viserys' hair, encouraging him to join Rhaenys.

"It is a pleasure, as always, to be in your presence princess Elia, and to the young prince Viserys as well." Tywin greeted them.

Lann perked up upon seeing the little princess toddle her way towards his direction. He shortens the distance to meet her; scooped her into his arms as she squealed his name, her small arms hugged him tightly. "I've missed you, my little princess."

Trailing Rhaenys was Ashara and Viserys. The Targaryen prince ran towards Lann, exclaiming his excitement of seeing a familiar face. "Lann!" The boy tilts his head up, a small smile plastered on his lips.

"It seems like I am in the presence of the mightiest Targaryen." He ruffled the boys hair. "Have you been keeping an eye on our Rhaenys here?"

Viserys nodded his head, his expression filled with much pride a small Targaryen could muster. "Of course I have."

"Very well, go on and introduce yourself. Remember, do not be shy. You are the mightiest Targaryen, and if they do not believe you then tell them Lann Lannister has declared it."

After Viserys left with a confident stride, Lann approached Ashara with a big grin on his face. "I know, you miss me so much. Come on then, Ash." He spread an arm while the other arm still held Rhaenys.

Ashara's melodic laughter spreads around the field, her arms embraced both Lann and Rhaenys.

A loud voice interrupted, "Lann, why don't you introduce us to our guests!" It was Robert, definitely enchanted by Ashara.

With a smile, Ashara drags Lann back to them. "Yes I missed you, but I've been wanting to meet your lovely betrothed." And once Ashara had a good look at Lyanna. "My, aren't you a gorgeous one." The older woman instantly wrapped Lyanna into a hug.

"Thank you, and it is so nice to meet you Lady Ashara." Lyanna's timid reply.

"Oh dear, just call me Ashara." She released the younger girl from the hug, but kept her hands on her arms. "I just know that you'd take care of our Lann." Ashara slid her arms down so she could take Lyanna's hands in hers.

Lann was smiling fondly at both of them when the moment was once again interrupted by a storming Robert Baratheon. "My Lady, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Robert was towering above Ashara who was only laughed at his actions. But before she could reply, a shorter man who seemed to be from the North, punched the shoulder of Robert Baratheon. "I apologize for his actions my lady. He..." Ned sighed. "He's really like this, I've already run out of excuses for him." He scratched his nape while he shyly evaded her eyes.

"Hey!" But Robert's protest was kept ignored.

"Not at all." She continued with a giggle. "If my guess is right, you must be Eddard Stark."

He finally looked into her beautiful dazzling eyes. "You may call me Ned, my lady."

Both Brandon and Lyanna turned to each other's direction, not sure if they just watched their brother flirt with Ashara Dayne.

Back with princess Elia, who was finally done with all the pleasantries with Tywin and Hoster, finally neared the group that was gathered around Ashara. She notices a group of boys gathered around Viserys, all excited to interact with him. She continued to quietly make her way towards them. Lann's back facing her, Rhaenys in his arms. She sees her daughter watching her so she signals her child to stay silent. The princess placed her hand against his back, she says in a small voice. "Lann."

Lann immediately turned around to the vision of Elia Martell, just as beautiful as the day he met her. "El," He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I've missed you both. You and Rhae here."

Elia embraced him as tight as she could, she smiled at the feeling of her daughter's arm wrapping around her neck as well. "We've obviously missed you too."

He kissed the top of her head, like he always did. "Come, you need to meet Lya. You'll love her." And with a small smile, Elia replied "I'm sure I will."

Upon watching the two individuals interaction, Lyanna turned towards Cersei's direction. Her face clearly filled with unanswered questions.

Cersei, who felt her friend's eyes on her, turned towards Lyanna's direction. Just by her look of curiosity, she immediately knew what the other girl was wondering about. Cersei held her stare, not confirming nor denying. Ending their silent interaction by turning back to another direction, she then decided to tell Lyanna about it on their journey.

At that moment, Lyanna Stark knew just who Elia Targaryen was to Lann Lannister.

* * *

_**Okay, so I'm ashamed. I've always disliked it when a story I'm following takes too long to update. That's why I'm ashamed, but in my defense, I'm an Architecture student. Almost killed us with all those project, and my math subject nearly drowned me. But I'm here, tho idk if I survived. I'll know once I've seen my grades. Also our finals were supposed to be happening next week, but due to the Coronavirus outbreak classes from all levels are suspended. Most of the cities in our country are also on lockdown, thats why I've got a lot of time right now.**_

_**Hope y'all are safe. If possible, just stay in your house and enjoy the unseen parts of your house.**_

_**Unseen parts you say? Well if I were you, I'd search for the Chamber of Secrets.**_

_**So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Remember to leave a review!**_

_**Stay safe y'all,**_

**_MadVulcanus_**


End file.
